Last wish
by Ninja19
Summary: Sora is in love with Riku but there's just one problem, he was in love with another person. And to make it worse, Sora doesn't have much time left due to a serious illness. So he wants to accomplish his last wish, to see Riku blissfully happy. Therefore, he wants to help Riku get together with his loved one. Will he get his last wish? Or will Riku develop other feelings? (Sadness.)
1. How long?

7:30 a.m.

_Ring! Ring!_

Sora slowly woke up with the sound of his alarm clock ringing, indicating that it was time for him to get up. The brunette groaned, tiredly.

He didn't want to get up but he had too, or he'll miss his appointment which is at eight o' clock. He smacked his alarm clock off, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep in his warm covers. But he knew that wouldn't be an option right now.

Rising up from bed to stretch his arms as an attempt to wake up, which still didn't have an affect on him. He started to change, taking of his pajamas and putting on decent casual clothes, such as a plain t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Sora? You up already?" his blonde, older brother Roxas asked, knocking through Sora's door. Both brothers are extremely close, Roxas was just two years older than Sora but that didn't stop them from being at each other's side.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute! Let me just wash up." Sora shouted, but not to loudly, just enough for Roxas to hear.

"Okay." Sora then went to the restroom to wash up quick, after finishing he left his room and ran downstairs.

He saw his older brother Roxas waiting for him on the couch.

Roxas had a serious expression on his face while looking at his younger brother.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" He questioned, worriedly.

Sore smiled, faintly. "I'm sure... I just don't want you to hear what the doctor will say Roxas."

"Sora I'll-"

"Roxas please. I need to do this on my own, I need to know how long. I wouldn't want to see you breakdown on me. You're my tough older brother after all." Sora said, smiling at Roxas, assuring him that everything will be okay. At least for now.

The blonde closed his eyes, signing in defeat. "Alright. But please call me on your way out to tell me everything." His voice was slightly shaky with a hint pleading.

"I will." The brunette reassured softly. Just as he was about to walk out the front door Roxas spoke up.

"When are you telling Riku?" He questioned.

Sora stood still, hand on the door knob. Hearing his best friend's name made him feel guilty, that he has yet to tell Riku about everything. He had no idea how to respond to the sudden question because he still didn't know how too.

"Soon.." Was his short reply before he opened the front door and left without looking back at Roxas, because he knew the expression his older brother would have on.

* * *

Sora was in a white room filled with many machines, he was sitting on a medic table, waiting. The nurses took out blood from him, which was a lot. He never did like needles, especially pointy ones! But it had become a routine every time he had an appointment to check on his illness level, and today was the day the major results would come in. Finding out how long he has left to live...

He was extremely scared right now about the results, he didn't want to know but at the same time he wanted too. After waiting for fifth-teen minutes, the doctor came in but with a frown.

"Hello Sora." He greeted, melancholy.

"Morning Leon!" Sora said, smiling. Since Sora had been a patient for Leon for a quite a while now, they had became friends, to the point of calling each other's first names.

"How have you been?"

"You know the same, but other than that peachy." Sora didn't want to be sad he wanted to be happy till the very end.

"You're truly an amazing person Sora. I wish you weren't the one to have this.." He trailed off, he was sadden about the whole situation.

The young brunette signs, "Me too." It was silent for a moment till Sora spoke up, "So how long?" He questioned.

"Sora I don't want-" Leon was caught off, "How long?" Sora repeated, loudly.

"Couple of months, the most half a year." Leon told him, sadly.

"I see, I don't have much time left then.." Sora eyes started getting watery, but suddenly Roxas entered the room. But he appeared completely different.

Roxas' face was covered with tears, his eyes were bright red as if he was crying for a while. He wanted to scream, to punch something or someone.

"R-R-o.x..as. " Sora stuttered, crying, looking at him.

"He secretly came because he was worried about you. And I told him the news first because he pleaded." Leon admitted, he was feeling awful. "I'll let you guys talk.." He left the room, before he starts getting too emotional. He wouldn't admitted but he was fond of Sora, to see him have only a few months to live made him feel like he failed as a doctor for not being able to save Sora, even through there was nothing else he could have done.

"Sora." Roxas rushed to him, embracing him in a comfort hug. Both crying miserably, Sora hugged him tightly.

"I don't want to die Roxas," the brunette admitted, sobbing. He wanted to be strong but when death was around the corner, he couldn't help but be afraid now.

"Shsssh, I'll be with you every step of the way. You're not alone." Roxas whispered, comforting his younger brother. He was beyond devastated, he was going to lose his only family member he ever had. Both not knowing there parents since they died when they were really young, not really knowing them.

"Really?" Sora said, sniffing.

"Yes, lets make everyday count. We'll do everything you ever wanted to do, together." Roxas smiled to him, wiping his tears away.

"Thanks Roxas. And I know my very last wish..." he said, looking directly at his older brother.

"What is it?"

"I want to see Riku blissfully happy."

* * *

**Author's Note... **This idea came to me, because my aunt was talking about diseases and having only months to live. So I wanted to do a story like that, and I don't thing it will have a too happy ending guys... it will, but not to how you expected. This kind a will sound like reality, weird of me to be writing something like that but a idea is an idea! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And sorry I didn't give full information on what Sora has but I will on the next chapter! I just want you to think which one it is?

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster!


	2. Longest we have each other

Roxas was driving back home with is younger brother, but both were extremely quiet. Sora was on the passenger seat, looking out the window, deep in thought with a frown on his face.

The blonde would take quick glances at him, feeling somewhat guilty. There last conversation didn't go so well with Roxas refusing to help out on his last wish.

_...FLASHBACK..._

_"I want to see Riku blissfully happy." Roxas looked at Sora dumbfounded, he let go of him to see him properly._

_"What do you mean?" He questioned, confused._

_"I want to help him be with the person he loves the most."_

_Roxas jaw dropped, not believing what his brother was asking for. "Please tell me your kidding, Sora." He couldn't understand that his younger brother would ask such a thing._

_"I'm serious, Roxas." Sora replied with a serious tone that Roxas rarely hears from him._

_"Why! Why would you do that? You're supposed to be happy at the end, not fucking seeing Riku be with someone else!" He was getting angry, he wanted Sora happy not sad, especially since he was running out of time._

_"I want too. I love Riku and I want to see him happy." Sora replied, softly._

_"No I can't help you with this, I would do anything else.. But not this Sora. I don't want to see you heartbroken." Roxas stood up, trying not to look at his younger brother. As much as he wanted to make Sora content, he couldn't do this. _

_"Roxas please.." The brunette pleaded, he knew he couldn't accomplish it on his own, mostly because his illness was already taking a toll on him. He needed his brother's help._

_"I'm sorry, Sora."_

_...END OF FLASHBACK..._

"Sora, please talk to me," Roxas' tone had a hint of pleading, he knew he was getting the silent treatment and he deeply hated it. As he arrived home he parked the car on the driveway, and once he turned off the car Sora made an attempt to quickly get away by opening the door.

"No you're not going anywhere!" He grabbed the brunette's arm, clutching him.

Sora narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "Just leave me alone Roxas." He said, bitterly.

"Not until you stop being mad at me!" He exclaimed, upset. Looking directly at his younger brother's eyes who was not only angry, but simply looking exhausted, not by Roxas but by his illness.

"...Roxas not now.." Sora said, lowly, he just wanted to lay down and sleep. Suddenly remembering what the doctor instructed him to do, not to be highly stressed and to have plenty of rest.

Roxas let go of him, slowly releasing his arm. "Sora, I just don't want to see you get hurt.." The blonde's eyes downcast, his voice sounding strained. He finally spoke what he deeply thought but couldn't fully say it, since he wasn't the type of person to easily say his emotions.

The brunette's eyes widened, he never knew that was how Roxas felt. Had he been that selfish? Not thinking of his brother's feelings, by asking him to do something which he wanted no involvement in.

Sora smiled, faintly. "I understand. I'm sorry, Roxas. I should have asked you how you felt about this instead." Guilt was suddenly overwhelming the brunette, he cannot believe he would ask such a thing from Roxas. What kind a brother was he?

"Lets go inside. I don't want to be in the car all day," Roxas joked around, not wanting to take the conversation any further, it was heading sour with the way things were going.

"Okay."

Both brothers got off the car and headed into there home. When they opened the door, going inside, they were met with yelling and shouting.

"Where have you two been!?" A middle age women said, having her hands on her hips, being extremely angry.

Roxas' eyebrow twitched in anger, "We were in the fucking doctors'!" He shouted, clenching his hands into a fist.

The middle age woman named, Larxene, was the caretaker of both Roxas and Sora. She was force to take them in, since she was the step sister of both teen's late mother, much to her dismay. She deeply despised the brothers, especially because they reminded her of her sister, who was the most favored child.

"I don't care where you both were! I gave you chores to do and you didn't do it!" She said, pissed, but Roxas was far more than pissed he was furious.

"I don't fucking care what you give us bitch! Sora is more important to me than your fucking chores!" He growled. Which made Larxene raised her hand towards Roxas.

Slap!

"Roxas!" Sora screeched, examining Roxas' now redden cheek. He caressed his cheek gently to soothe the pain.

"How dare you talk to me like that. After everything I did for you guys, this is how you treat me. You should be grateful you're not in the streets." Larxene exclaimed, loudly.

The blonde glared at her with so much hatred. "I prefer living in the damn streets so we don't have to take your abuse anymore!"

"Roxas, please stop. Lets just go our rooms." Sora insisted, he was trying to ease the tension, but was miserably failing.

"You know what that's not a bad idea." She smirked, ignoring Sora.

"..What?" Sora questioned, nervously, knowing full well what she was about to say.

"I want you both out of here NOW!"

Roxas' eyes widened, "You can't be serious. Sora is sick, he can't be out there. I'll go." He reasoned, now regretting what he said.

The caretaker ginned, evilly. "No. He can go, after all he's going to die soon anyway. I have no use for him."

Sora gasped. He couldn't believe she just said that, his eyes were beginning to get watery. Why did she have to say that?

Roxas gritted his teeth, that was the last straw, the comment went too far! He marched up to Larxene and shove her to the ground, harshly. Larxene looked up at Roxas, feeling frightened. Fearing that Roxas was going to do major damage to her.

"You fucking bitch, I wish I can fucking punch you. But you know what you're not worth it. Burn in hell." Roxas grabbed Sora by his wrist and left the house, going back inside the car to start the vehicle. And driving off, quite fast.

Sora was sniffling, a few tears manage to escape his eyes. Roxas signs, "Sora I'm so sorry. I shouldn't fucking said anything, because of me we're now homeless."

"It's not your fault, Roxas. She has been wanting to get rid of us anyway, I guess this was the perfect time. Besides as longest we have each other that's all we need." He took a deep breath, feeling a headache slowly forming. Not only that he was beginning to get dizzy, but he started seeing patches of yellow from the corner of his eyes. Quickly, shutting his eyes shut to try to remain calm and laid his head back to the seat.

The blonde smiled at the last part Sora said. "I'm glad I have a brother like you... So what do we do now?" Roxas questioned. Not aware of the state Sora was in.

"I can ask Riku if he can let us stay with him for a few days, I'm sure he won't mind." Sora answered, his eyes still shut tight.

"Are you sure?" He asked, focusing on the road.

"Yeah... besides I was thinking it might be time to tell him about everything." Sora announced.

"What? Really?" Roxas finally glanced at Sora, and saw that he was feeling ill. "Sora, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good?!" He exclaimed.

Sora softly smiled. "I didn't want to bother you."

"Damn it, Sora! It bothers me when you don't tell me." Roxas stopped the car in a curb, to check on his younger brother. He saw that Sora was slightly pale and his eyes were getting yellow. There's no doubt that the illness was acting up, Sora needed to rest and needed to now.

"Roxas?" The brunette called out.

"Yeah?"

"Dial Riku's number on your phone and pass the phone to me." Sora ordered. "Okay." Roxas grabbed his phone, and dial the number.

The line was ringing till someone picked up. "Hello?" On the other line was Riku. Roxas quickly passed the phone to Sora.

"Hey Riku!" Sora greeted, cheerfully. Trying to sound normal as possible, ignoring the throbbing in his head.

"What's up Sora! And why do you have Roxas' phone?"

"We been umm.." Sora looked at Roxas for an answer. The blonde just nodded, indicating that it was okay to say the truth.

"We been kicked out of our home. I was wondering if we could stay with you..." he asked. "Just for a couple of days till me and Roxas figure out what to do and find another place." Sora rushed the words quick, so he wouldn't take an advantage of Riku.

He heard Riku gasp through the phone, "Yes you guys can stay with me, I have an extra room in my apartment." he stated.

"Thanks Riku, I'll fill you in on the details later," he said.

"Alright, later Sora." Both hanged up.

"Let's go, Roxas. We can stay for a while with Riku... Oww" Sora suddenly, winced, his arms and legs ache in tremendous pain. He bit his lips so he wouldn't scream. This wasn't new but the pain was, it was more painful then the other times his body ache. It felt like stings of needles.

Roxas cussed, he couldn't do anything to help his brother, and that hurt him. But he suddenly remember something. "Breath in and out, Sora! The doctor said when you body becomes like that you have to inhale. It won't stop it but it will reduce the pain. Do it." he instructed. Remembering everything the doctor told him that will ease the pain momentarily that comes from the illness.

Sora nodded and did what his older brother demanded.

Breathing in and out. Breathing in and out. Breathing in and out. After a whole five minutes of inhaling and exhaling, his body ache less. Much to Sora's relief.

"It worked Roxas!" Sora exclaimed, happily. Forgetting that the pain he just felt, and happy that it was gone.

"Yeah.." Roxas said, saddened, noticing something.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, confused.

The blonde shook his head, "Nothing, lets go to Riku's place so you can rest." He didn't want to make his younger brother worried, he was going to make him smile, bring him happiness.

Sora blinked, "Okay."

As Roxas drove off, a thought was wondering through his mind. 'He's in the last stage.. He doesn't have much time left.'

* * *

**Author's Note... **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I was going to put what Sora had but the story line got the best of me so next time! So what will the next chapter will be about? And now does Roxas know so much? Does Sora have few moths to live then? And what about Riku's reactions?! Stay tuned!

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	3. Wondering

Roxas and Sora finally arrived at Riku's apartment, parking there vehicle then turning off the car. It was nice of Riku to let them stay with him for a few days.

"We're here." Roxas said, faintly smiling.

Sora weakly grinned, trying so hard to show his true signature grin but was failing. "Finally!" He exclaimed.

The brunette opened the car door to get off, but stopped when he couldn't feel his legs, either they were numbed or sleeping, Sora didn't know.

"Wait Sora, let me help you up." Roxas offered, getting off and going to the other side of the car.

"I don't think I can walk at all, Roxas. I don't feel my legs..." He tried to moved them but only managed to slightly twitch instead. This would happen to him often, he couldn't feel his legs after the tremendous pain and shaking that he would get on his legs and arms.

Sora groaned, then Roxas got an idea. "I'll carry you."

"Are you sure? I'm kind of heavy." Sora was embarrassed that his older brother was going to carry him, he felt like he was troubling Roxas. He hated that his body was slowly failing on him.

"Are you saying I'm weak?!" He snapped, playfully. Then hoisted Sora up to his arms carrying bridal style.

"This is so embarrassing. I feel like a princess!" Sora blushed, whining. Deep down though he was beginning to get sleepy, he was so comfy just by being hold on.

Roxas rolled his eyes, and started walking to Riku's apartment, with his younger brother in his arms. He knew Riku was expecting them so he didn't bother to knock and just enter inside.

"Riku we're here," the blonde shouted out loud, finally relieved that there in place so Sora can relax. He walked in the living room, hoping to find a couch he can lay Sora on. And he did!

"Okay Sora now you can rest!" Roxas looked at his younger brother only to see that he had fallen asleep. Roxas sighs, yet content.

"Roxas? Why are you carrying Sora? Is he hurt?" Riku entered the living room with his voice full of concern.

"No he was just being lazy and accidently fell asleep." He lied. Roxas couldn't say anything it was Sora's place to.

Riku chuckled, "That's Sora for you."

"Yeah do you mind if I put him on the couch?" The blonde asked.

The silverette teen blinked. "Not at all. You guys can get anything and sit down anywhere. I'll show you guy's the room you'll be staying in when Sora awakens."

"Thanks Riku." Roxas was grateful that Sora had a best friend like Riku.

Roxas went towards the couch and slowly laid his beloved brother on it. He hoped that Sora wouldn't wake up because he needed to rest. Then Roxas sat on the floor crisscross, watching his brother and holding his hand affectionately.

Riku was slightly confused as to what Roxas was doing? "Roxas, what are you doing?" He couldn't help but ask, he knew they were close brothers but not that close?

"Enjoying every little moment with him..." Roxas answered, in a distant tone with sadness.

Riku frowned. That wasn't an answer he was expecting from someone like Roxas, but he didn't press on asking. Sometimes the brothers can be random and mysterious, easily changing the subject by joking around.

An hour has past, and Roxas has been in the same spot where he was, holding onto Sora's hand. He didn't care if Riku looked at him weird as if he gone crazy.

Then Sora woke up from his nap, "Mmhh," he yawned, tiredly. His blue eyes were still yellow and slightly bloodshot looking.

"Roxas?"

"Hey. You're finally awake sleepyhead." Roxas teased, letting go of his brother's hand.

"Are we at Riku's?" Sora asked, sitting up and looking around his surrounding.

"Yeah we're here but Sora I think-"

Sora caught Roxas off by calling out his best friend, "RIKU!" He shouted out happily.

Riku enter the living room with a smile on his face. "Finally your up, you were asleep for a whole hour Sora!"

Sora giggled. "Sorry I must had been sleepy." Then suddenly his stomach growled loud, indicating that he was hungry.

Both Riku and Roxas looked at him before they burst out laughing which made Sora blushed.

"What do you want to eat Sora? I'll make you anything." Roxas offered, his laughter still intact in his voice.

"Hmm.. Spaghetti! That's the best!" Sora said, childishly.

"Okay. Then I'll be in the kitchen cooking," the blonde left the living room, leaving Riku and Sora to talk.

"So what happened?" Riku asked while stitting down beside Sora, he wanted to know what happened at his home, well Ex-home now.

"Larxene kicked us out because Roxas talked back to her." Sora said it shortly.

"Figures." Riku muttered under his breath in a upset tone, leave it to Roxas to mess everything up.

Sora narrowed his eyes, "Its not his fault so don't blame Roxas." Sora claimed, he was getting protective of his older brother.

"Sora because of Roxas you're out of your home. You guys have no where to go!" Riku stated, sternly.

The brunette whimpered hearing his best friend's serious voice. "But he didn't mean it, he was just defending me. He went with me to the doc-" Sora covered his mouth with his hands before he could say anything else.

"Where did Roxas go with you?" Riku questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Umm, the.. store!" Sora quickly replied, lying.

"Sora you're lyi-" Riku's phone that was in his pocket began to ring, then the silverette smiled. "She texted me!"

"Who?" Sora asked, but he already knew who, the girl Riku liked.

"Namine! Yesterday I finally had the courage to give her my number." He smiled, and read the message that said 'Hey, its Namine!'

"Look at you, you're so happy Riku."

"Sora I had a crush on her for six months, how can I not be happy about this." He exclaimed, happily, quickly replying 'What's up, Namine!' then sending the message.

The brunette sighed but smiled to Riku. "I'm happy for you Riku. I hope she's the one for you." Deep down Sora felt like he was breaking, like sharp needles were stabbing him in his heart. He had to get used to it because he was going to help Riku out.

"Me too. She's amazing Sora, you should meet her. I think you'll get along well with her." Riku suggested, a small little blush forming on his cheeks just by talking about her.

"I'll meet her soon. After all I want to see you with her till the very _end_," Sora said grinning but he was being serious.

Riku eyes widened, he froze at hearing that, that sounded like someone would say before they would die. "What do you mea-" Just as he was about to ask what he meant Roxas entered the room saying the spaghetti was done.

"Yes, food!" Sora got up slowly, making sure his legs weren't numb and they weren't, so he rushed off to the kitchen smelling the delicious food in the air, leaving behind Riku who was deep in thoughts.

"I wonder is he... Nah, no way. Sora would tell me if anything was wrong." Riku said out loud to himself, shrugging. He got up as well to join the other brothers, but in the back of his mind something was bothering him.

Oh Riku, if only he knew that for a moment he was indeed correct.

* * *

**Author's Note... **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! This story is getting to emotional, when I was writing it I felt like crying! Anyways, YES!, updated another story! I'm on a roll, just a couple more stories to go, man I'm getting lazy...

_Now try to guess what Sora's illness is!?_

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	4. Secrets

The trio were sitting down at the dining room that was across the kitchen, silence echoed around the room. Sora deep down was saddened of hearing Riku talk about his crush earlier.

Roxas was getting fed up with the quietness that should have been filled with happy, loud chattering instead. He spoke up to break the silence, "Sora, do you want to go somewhere?" he asked, slightly clearing his throat to get the others attention.

Sora smiled brightly, but it slowly turned to a frown. Sora sighed. "Not today Roxas, I'm still feeling tired. Maybe tomorrow?"

"You sure?" Roxas replied sadly, he knew his brother was tired from today's incident but Roxas wanted Sora to at least get fresh air.

"Yeah.. Can we just watch movies?" Sora sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes. He had finished eating the spaghetti what he was at least able to eat, not really much.

"Yeah! Can we, Riku?" Roxas looked at Riku, who was deep in thought about something. Riku had been looking at his food plate the whole time the brothers were talking.

"Riku?" Roxas repeated loudly.

"What?!" Finally Riku snapped back to reality as he saw he was being watch.

"Can we go watch movies together?" Sora asked as he looked at his best friend, smiling then the smile broke into a giggle as Riku had dumbfounded expression on.

Riku put his thoughts aside as he wanted to spend time with Sora since it felt like it had been a long time. And he wanted to change that for an odd reason.

"Sure. What time is it in theaters?" Riku questioned.

Roxas looked at Sora confused, who in turn shrugged back as confusion was written all over his face. "Riku, have you been listening to a word I have been saying?"

Riku shook his head, "Sorry, Roxas. I just have a lot of things on my mind." He admitted honestly.

"Like Namine..." Sora accidently muttered, poking his spaghetti with his fork.

Roxas blinked. "Namine? Who's Namine?" Roxas asked, he never heard of that name before.

Sora remained quiet as he stopped playing with his food upon hearing the question and looked at Riku. While Roxas realized what was going on and narrowed his eyes at Riku, wanting to hear the answer for himself.

Riku gulped at the intense gaze he was receiving from Roxas, he didn't have to answer anything if he didn't want to, but Riku fully knows what will happen if he doesn't. Chaos.

"Just a girl." Riku answered shortly, he didn't want to be interrogated by Roxas.

"A girl? That's it?" Roxas laughed. "For a moment I thought you were going to say your girlfriend or something!" He continued laughing but the laughter faded when Riku didn't object or deny it. Meaning that its true.

"What, you're serious?" Roxas gaped, he looked at Sora who merely nodded to conform the truth. Sora's eyes downcast as he felt his heart ache from hearing about Namine, again.

"Yeah, its a girl a like. Why is that a problem?" Riku replied firmly with an annoyed tone, obviously he didn't like how Roxas was talking to him.

Roxas scowled, he was getting pissed off. "Yeah, its a fucking problem! All you can think about is a girl that you like when Sora is going to-"

"ROXAS!" Sora called out, halting his brother right before he was going to say the unspeakable.

Riku gritted his teeth and glared at Roxas. "Mind your own fucking business Roxas. And what about Sora?"

Roxas fisted his hands that were at his sides, he so wanted to tell Riku the truth. But as soon as Roxas looked at Sora, his brother had a pleading, no, begging look that made all of Roxas' anger disappear.

The blonde sighed in defeat. "Nothing. Just... Just forget it, Riku." Roxas rubbed his temples with his fingers, he felt a headache coming.

"Why?! Just say it, you guys are hiding something?! Tell me!" Riku was getting frustrated, he didn't if it was because Roxas made him mad or the fact that the brothers are hiding a secret from him.

"Riku, its nothing. Can we just go watch movie in the living room?" Sora asked, he was getting tired, he was holding back a yawn.

Riku's eyes widened, "Oh... You wanted to watch a movie here. Yeah, we can." Riku mentally berated himself for not noticing before and for not listening. "I'm sorry, guys. Sorry, I got so worked up. Lets got watch a movie now." Riku got up from his seat, smiling.

Sora grinned. "I want to watch an action moive or a funny movie! Come on, Roxas, Riku!" he exclaimed, getting up from his seat to head to the living room.

"Pick a movie, Sora." Riku offered and began following his best friend when suddenly Roxas called him out. "Riku."

"I'm sorry." Roxas apologize, he didn't want to get on Riku's bad side, he was just worried for Sora.

Riku didn't turn to look at Roxas. "It's okay, Roxas. And for the record I wasn't thinking about Namine at all." he stated as a matter of fact before he left. Riku was really thinking about Sora and how he has been acting strange but couldn't say anything, and he wouldn't until someone tells him something.

Roxas now felt bad for making assumptions about what Riku was thinking. 'Great... Now I feel like an asshole. But Sora mentioned Namine? So she's the girl Riku likes. There's now way in hell I'm going to help Sora get together with Riku and this Namine.' Roxas thought bitterly.

Roxas began cleaning the table and putting the dishes on the sink, he grabbed the last dish only to frown when he realized it was Sora's dish. The worst part was that it was completely untouched as if Sora didn't eat anything.

'He had- lost of appetite...'

* * *

**Author's Note... **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for not updating this, this story gave me writer's block seriously. But then today I got a little idea! And I can't believe everyone thought Riku's crush would be Roxas!? Whoa! Hell No! Two reasons why I didn't do that was because, 1. I don't like that couple (but my aunt wanted them but still) and 2. That would be extremely sad if Sora had to help hook up his brother with his best friend, that's horrible! That would crush him! So Namine fit the picture, I was debating on picking Xion too, though.

_Now try to guess what Sora's illness is!? (You'll find out later! So in the mean time guess) _And the people that guessed, you guys are close!

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	5. The scare

Sora happily made his way to the living room, and then looked through the shelf that held most of Riku's disc collection.

"Hmm.. Which one to pick?" Sora wondered, tapping his finger in each case of the disc as if randomly picking.

"Found one you like?" Riku asked as he took a seat on the big couch getting comfortable.

"Umm... Your taste in movies are very dull, Riku." Sora replied, he picked a couple of movies that involved learning about different cultures, the history of the past, and lastly, animal kingdoms. Who watches that?

Riku snorted. "Well excuse me for wanting to learn, I have to maintain being smart somehow you know." He chuckled.

Sora rolled his eyes as his best friend's comment. "Hey, I found a good movie!" Sora exclaimed and putting the disc in the dvd player, he didn't bother saying which one it was because he himself didn't fully know what it was about. But the cover looked hilarious!

"Roxas, come on! The movie is about to start!" Sora shouted out.

Roxas emerged from the kitchen, "I'm coming." Sora smiled at Roxas only to receive a glare from him, and not just any glare, a 'you're in trouble' glare.

Sora gulped.

Roxas sat down on another couch which was a love seat that was beside Riku, Sora sighed and went to sit with his brother. Knowing he will get scolded for something he had done.

Riku raised an eyebrow, "You guys can seat over here you know? This couch can hold up to four people."

"It's alright, Riku." Sora smiled and laid his head on Roxas' lap, tilting his head to the side so he can watch the movie, and put his legs on the left couch's armrest, to get comfortable. The sight made Riku have one thought, 'They are really close.'

"You sure?" Riku didn't sound convinced, "Roxas?"

"Yeah, we're good." Roxas put his elbow on the edge of the right armrest with his palm on his chin, while the other hand roamed through Sora's spikes.

The sight mentally freaked out Riku. 'They were never this close to each other before, they have been really clingy lately. Why?'

Riku shook his head firmly to desperately clear his head, he didn't know what had gotten to the brothers. He just decided to watch the movie peacefully without any other thoughts in mind.

As Riku got absorbed by the movie Roxas took the opportunity to talk to Sora. He leaned down to whisper into Sora's ear, "You didn't eat anything." Even if he was whispering that didn't mean he didn't sound angry.

"I wasn't hungry... When I saw the food I just couldn't eat anymore." Sora answered, whispering back as he looked up at Roxas. Sora saw Roxas' expression, it was a mixture between anger and melancholy.

"Sorry..." Sora apologize as he felt bad for making Roxas worried.

"No, don't apologize. I should already know things like this will happen. But you should eat or else your illness will get worse." Roxas felt like a mother hen worrying for her young. "Lets just go back to watching the movie."

After forty minutes have passed, the trio would speak up every now and then to talk about parts of the movie. "This movie is funny!" Sora laughed.

"See. Not all my movies are dull!" Riku stated grinning.

"I don't see the humor in this?" Roxas never did see comedy movies, he was more of a fan of horror and suspense.

Both Sora and Riku laughed at Roxas' confusion.

Roxas huffed, "Bastards." He folded his arm into his chest in annoyance.

"We're just kidding Roxas! Right, Sora." Riku chuckled but stopped when Sora didn't respond. "Sora?"

Roxas' eyes widened as he began to panic. "Sora?!" He called out, loudly, scaring Riku.

Roxas put his hand on Sora's shoulder and shook him. "Sora!" Only again to receive no respond from his brother.

"Roxas, calm dow-"

The blonde ignored Riku and grabbed Sora from his lap as if cradling him, he smack his cheek couple of times. Not harshly but enough to stir him. Roxas' eyes started to get watery when suddenly.

"Roxas... Let me sleep." Sora mumbled tiredly, his eyes half lidded for a moment before they closed again.

Roxas gaped then burst out somewhat laughing, it was out of joy. He thought that for a moment that Sora... But thank god he was just sleeping.

"Wow, he fell asleep quick." Riku blinked, he never meant anyone that would fall asleep less than two minutes. That was odd. "Why did you freak out, Roxas? You nearly scared the shit out of me."

Roxas was quiet for a second before he spoke up, "I thought he wasn't going to wake up." He replied honestly looking at Sora. Who was now drooling and snoring at his lap. He must have been exhausted.

Riku was taken back by the replied, it sounded distant and sorrow. "What do you mean?" He questioned. Roxas completely forgot that he wasn't suppose to say anything.

As Roxas put an arm under Sora's back and the other armed hooked under his legs to get a good grip. Then Roxas rose from the couch as he got Sora bridal style. "I thought he was going to sleep on the couch if he didn't wake up." Roxas lied.

"Oh! That's why?!" Riku felt relief, he thought Roxas was going to tell him something awful.

"Yeah. I think we're going to bed already. It's already late. Where's the room we will be staying in?"

"Damn I forgot to show you! Its on the left side of my room." Riku pointed behind him, seeing the left door.

"Thanks. Night, Riku." Roxas carried Sora to the room, good thing the door was open otherwise it would have been tricky to open the door.

Roxas used his leg to close the door and saw that the room was already dark. What time was it? Eleven?

Roxas used his elbow to turn on the light that was beside the door. Once on he located the bed he gently lay Sora down on the queen size bed. The room looked big, but was empty, only having two furniture. One by the bedside and one across the door. Roxas turned the lamp on that was next to the bedside.

He quickly took off his brother's shoes and covered Sora with a blanket. Roxas was also tired and needed to get some rest too, he turned off the fan lights, leaving only a dim light that reflected from the lamp.

Roxas kicked his shoes off and got on the other side of the bed. As he rested on the comfy mattress, he felt relaxed but at the same time he wasn't. He heard Sora snoring lightly which made Roxas smiled softly.

"You fucking almost gave me a heart attack." Roxas said out loud, staring at Sora. "I thought I lost you, Sora. I thought you were gone. Please... don't ever do that again. Please..." Roxas sobbed, as tears fell from his face, he couldn't hold back any longer.

"I don't want to lose you. You're the only one that I have left. The only thing that keeps me happy from this hell hole... Please don't go. I love you, Sora. You're my favorite brother." Roxas hugged Sora tightly as he cried on his shoulder. After awhile Roxas soon asleep close to his beloved brother.

Unknown to Roxas, Sora shed a tear...

* * *

**Author's Note... **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I updated again! Everyone seriously surprise with the massive reviews! My jaw dropped, literally. So I wrote this wonderful chapter that has a lot of feels and emotion... it made me almost cry. I felt like I owe my viewers this much! Thank you guys so much!

_Now try to guess what Sora's illness is!? (You'll find out later! So in the mean time guess) _And the people that guessed, you guys are close!

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	6. Other bestfriend

Roxas felt something crushing on his shoulder, which was the cause that woke him up from his slumber. He groggily turn to see that the culprit was none other than Sora.

'His chin is crushing me..' Roxas thought as he let out a yawn. He looked around and saw a window at the edge of the room that was covered by curtains. Small, little sunshine slipped into the room, identifying that it was, in fact, morning already. 'How come I didn't notice that window yesterday?' He continued thinking.

Roxas couldn't go back to sleep so he decided to get up, so he gently moved Sora to the pillows. As he set Sora down, he began to stirred causing Roxas to stay still. Much to Roxas' delight Sora didn't wake up.

The blonde carefully slid out of the bed, and quickly put his shoes on. Once finished Roxas headed to the door, he took a quick glance at Sora and smiled before leaving. Roxas needed to do some errands since he will only be at Riku's for a couple of days, so he needs to find a place of his own on the meantime. Roxas didn't want himself or his younger brother to be homeless.

'Then I need to find a job to work to get money,' Roxas was getting a slight headache for thinking how he was going to do it... Roxas was barely seventeen himself, he was still to young to work. Who would hired a kid? No one would take him seriously. Then there was school, Roxas hated going there. Nothing but fights and trouble. Tomorrow was Monday so he and Sora would have school but not for long...

As Roxas went to the living room to find his cell phone that he accidently forgotten about since yesterday. Once he located his phone he looked at the time revealing that it's seven in the morning, barely.

"What?!" Roxas accidently shouted out loud then quickly covered his mouth with his hand. He hoped he didn't wake anyone up, it's still too damn early. No wonder no one isn't awake yet. Roxas thought it was around ten o'clock, at least.

Roxas headed outside without making any noise, he needed to go look for a new place and look for a job... Roxas entered his car and started the ignition, but he didn't move the vehicle as he mind was powdering with thoughts and confusion.

He needed to talk to someone. Roxas picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts and pause at his best friend's number, Axel. Sighing, Roxas decided to call him.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line answered, groggily. Axel was probably sleeping.

"Axel, it's me." Roxas replied.

Suddenly there was a loud noise on the other line as if something fell, "Roxas you bastard! I've been calling and texting you for days, and now you decide to call back!" Axel shouted through the phone, his voice laced with anger.

Roxas didn't know how to respond back so he remained quiet. He knows Axel have been calling him, but Roxas have been so busy with Sora that he didn't have time to talk with his friends. And now that Sora was dying made it harder for Roxas to leave him.

The blonde's train of thought was caught off as Axel kept calling him, "Roxas? You there?"

"Yeah. Sorry, everything has been epic and yesterday was the worst day of my life..." Roxas was stressing out.

He heard Axel mumbled something that Roxas didn't quite hear. "Where are you?" He asked.

"In my car." Roxas was glad that Axel wasn't angry with him.

"Pick me up at my place so we can talk." With that Axel hanged up.

Roxas looked at his cell phone, frowning. He felt bad that he has been distant with Axel but Roxas had other priorities now. Roxas hit the gear in drive and left.

Axel was pissed off, not that he was woken up by his slumber, but the fact that Roxas finally called him back. Four days later! Axel was worried sick about him, he knew Roxas wouldn't show his emotions which made Axel furious to no end.

Many questions started to flow into Axel's mind. Why Roxas was being distant? What he can do to make him happy? If Sora is feeling better? Suddenly, Axel heard a car honking outside his place. That was fast.

"Whoa? How long was I thinking?" Axel wondered as he quickly put his shoes on. He was already dressed since he passed out with the same clothes he had on last night.

Axel rushed outside, if he wasn't angry at Roxas he would have had a wild grin on his face. He entered the car in silence, hoping Roxas would give an explanation.

"Hey Axel." Roxas didn't spare a glance at Axel, he just started driving, still not knowing where he was going.

"That's it! 'Hey Axel!' I was worried about you! Me and Xion thought you disappear! What happened?!" Axel hissed, he didn't care if Roxas would shout back him.

Roxas halted the car, harshly, and glared darkly at Axel. "Look I have a lot of shit in my mind! I don't need to explain to you guys everything that goes on in my life! So back off!" Roxas fumed, he didn't like the way his best friend was talking to him like that.

Axel made a hurt expression before it change to anger. "So fucking sorry you have friends that care for you! You on the other hand, are an asshole for not even having the consideration of telling us, your best friends, what's happening?"

Silence followed after that comment, Roxas' eyes widened then he looked away, downcast.

"Stop. Just stop... I don't need this right now." Roxas returned to looking at the road and kept driving again. Deep down he was hurt that Axel told him such harsh words.

Couple of minutes passed by, but it felt like hours to Axel.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away." Axel apologize, guilt overwhelming him. As much as Axel was right he hated yelling at Roxas, he never wanted to hurt him. For as long as Axel can remember he has been in love with Roxas for a long time. Every since they befriended in middle school. All Axel wanted to do was be with Roxas, more than a best friend should. Though, he never had the courage of confessing in fear of being rejected or ruining there friendship.

"No. I'm sorry, you're right. I should have at least told you." Roxas sighed. The blonde had no idea of Axel's love for him. Roxas had no time for love, and never really thought about it. "How's Xion?"

"Peachy, if you count her being scared that something happened to you." Axel replied in a sarcastic tone, still grumpy with not having contact with Roxas the past few days. Roxas scowled and rolled his eyes in an annoying gesture.

Xion was the third best friend of both Axel and Roxas. She is a sweet, caring girl, but can be quite stubborn. Xion often acted as the mother hen in the group, hoping that her boys don't get in trouble. Xion befriended them in high school and the trio became inseparable since.

"Really? Are you going to give me attitude all morning?" Roxas inquired, glaring at Axel.

"Maybe." Axel smirked, sounding as if he was teasing. Both looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

Roxas really needed the laughter and was glad he called Axel.

* * *

**Author's Note... **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I updated again! Yeah sorry if this chapter sounds boring, but I wanted to show Roxas and Axel's friendship and how Roxas has a lot of problems dealing it on his own. I know it seems that the story is going slow, but chapters later on, I'm going to time skip. Like days or weeks. Don't worry it won't be rushed because I like how the story is flowing!

_Now try to guess what Sora's illness is!? (You'll find out later! So in the mean time guess) _And the people that guessed, you guys are close! I have say to one of you reviewers, you were really close! Dang!

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	7. Breaking inside

_**Congratulations** to Knights of Silence! You got the disease correct. Its Wilson's Disease! Those who guess, thanks for trying. It was fun!_

_._

_._

* * *

"So... Where are we going?" Axel asked, quietly. The drive was silence since Roxas suddenly stopped talking as many thoughts began to ponder in his mind, and he wouldn't say a word to Axel.

"I have no idea," Roxas admitted.

"Let me get this straight, you woke me up at seven in the morning only to find out you have no idea where you're going." Axel had the urge to laugh but had to hold it in so he wouldn't upset his best friend.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Axel raised an eyebrow in confusion, Roxas would usually have a snappy remark, but this time nothing. He just answered with a monotone voice.

Axel sighed, "What's wrong, Roxas? You can tell me anything. What happened?" He put his hand on the blonde's shoulder for comfort.

Roxas glanced at Axel, seeing his worried expression made him feel awful for not notifying him or Xion. He didn't know where to start honestly, there was so many things going on. He looked back at the road, gripping the steering wheel.

"Larxene kicked us out of our home." He started, that was a major issue for him right now. Being homeless.

"What?!" Axel angrily exclaimed. "Why the fuck did she do that?" Axel knew Larxene was a bitch, but for her to kick out Roxas and Sora was a low blow.

"It's my fault. I snapped back at her and made a fucking stupid remark." Roxas roamed his hand through his blonde locks, frustrated. "That got me and Sora kicked out."

"Oh Fuck! Where's Sora then?!" Axel swiftly looked at the back of the car only to see nothing there. "Please don't tell me you ditched him in an ally!?"

Roxas made a solemn expression, "Are you mentally stupid? Of course not! He's at Riku's place. We stayed there last night."

Axel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he was beyond relief. He thought of Sora as a little brother, someone he could called squirt. They formed a special bond when Sora was young. Axel then realized something, "You stayed at Riku's? Why not with me?"

Roxas shrugged. "I wasn't thinking straight and Sora wanted to stay with Riku. Where Sora goes I go. It's only for a few days though, so I need to find another place in the mean time. Then I have to look for a job. And then there's school, and-" Roxas rabbling halted.

"Whoa. Whoa. Calm down, Roxas. You're going a little to fast there." Axel tried to calm down Roxas before he blows a fuse. "Just relax."

"You don't understand, Axel. We're homeless, I mean I wouldn't mind if Larxene kicked me out, but she kicked Sora out as well!" Roxas growled. "He's in no condition to be moving around too much, he has to be resting..."

"You could stay with me." Axel offered, smiling faintly.

Roxas' eyes slightly widened, he was about to open his mouth to speak but decided to close it. "I can't. I don't want to be a nuisance."

"You won't be a nuisance, Roxas. Besides I'm pretty sure you're uncomfortable at Riku's, so stay with me. Sora would be thrilled." Axel's voice hinted pleading.

Roxas bit his lip, he didn't know how to answer. True he was somewhat uncomfortable being at Riku's home because he really didn't know anything about him. Don't get Roxas wrong he had nothing against Riku but he was Sora's best friend, so its only natural Roxas felt unease. But Sora really wanted to be there because he wants to spend time with Riku, even if its just for a few days.

"Sorry, but I can't. Sora would be disappointed if he had to be away from Riku... especially on fulfilling his last wish.." He muttered the last part sadly.

"What did you say? I didn't catch the last part." Axel raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Roxas shook his head, "Sora is happy staying with Riku so I can't... We can't. Sorry, Axel."

Axel so badly wanted to say 'Let Sora stay there and you can come with me' but for the sake of there relationship he chose to make no comment.

"I see. Well, just know you guys are welcome anytime. I have the whole apartment to myself anyway." Axel curl his lips into a frown. He really wanted to be by Roxas' side. Oh well. He decided to just talk about Sora.

"How is Sora doing?" Axel was aware of the condition he was in but he didn't know about Sora's time limit in death since the news came out merely yesterday.

Roxas tensed, he didn't want to talk about that right now. The thought of mentioning it was unbearable, Roxas himself still couldn't believe it. Maybe he'll tell Axel later.

"I know what to do!" Quickly changing the subject, and sped up the car as he took a turn. Swirling the vehicle that cause Axel to slide towards the door.

Axel yelped as he made impact with the door. "Oww! Roxas, slow down. Where are you going?!" Why is Roxas acting strange?

"To my home." Roxas simply answered. "What? I thought you said you got kicked out!" Axel exclaimed bewildered.

"I didn't say we were going in easily." Roxas grinned, mischievously. "Don't mention anything to Xion. She will kill me!" Xion would be pissed if she found out what the guys were up to.

Axel blinked, then smirked at the tone his best friend spoke. Just like the old times. "I won't. Now, what did you have in mind?"

"I'm getting Sora's and my stuff out of there. I know for a fact that Larxene won't let me walk in easily, so I'm just going to break in to take it back. Right now is the perfect opportunity since she's working." He stopped the car as he reached his destination, his ex-home.

"What is she calls the cops on us? Or worse, has you arrested?" Axel inquired, he didn't want to see Roxas behind bars. That is not a pretty sight.

Roxas scoffed, "She wouldn't."

"How would you know?" This was confusing Axel more and more.

"Think about it, me and Sora are both minors, and Larxene, the guardian, kicked us out of our home. She would be arrested for child abandonment." Roxas explained. "I'm seventeen while Sora is only fifth-teen!"

"Good point. Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" His tone was filled with excitement.

Roxas smiled, "I'm glad we're best friends Axel, because you always help me out when I need it." He said as he got off his car after he turned off the vehicle.

Hearing those word hurt Axel, he stood in the car for a moment before he got off. "I'm glad your my best friend too, Roxas." 'I wish we were more' is what he thought and wanted to say.

They walked towards the front door when Roxas stopped and leaned down to pick up what look like a rock. "Fuck! She took the extra key that was in the rock!" He showed Axel the rock where the key should have been placed.

Axel couldn't help but chuckle, "What did you expect? She kicked you out. And who's idea was the rock?"

"Sora. He said no one would suspect it." Roxas replied as he looked at the sides of the house then threw the rock to the ground. "C'mon, I know another way." He rushed to the gateway that led to the backyard.

Axel looked at the rock that was tossed on the ground. "Smart kid," Axel comment, smiling, as he followed Roxas in suit. He saw that Roxas began climbing the gate. Just as Axel was about to speak Roxas narrowed his eyes, "Don't!"

"Alright... Locked I see." He mused. "She really doesn't-" He stopped as Roxas glared at him, instead he began to climb the gate. Which was easier for Axel since he was taller than Roxas, him being six foot one while Roxas was five foot and eight inches.

As they were at the other side of the gate they finally made it to the backyard. "I swear to god if there is another obstacle, I'm going to scream!" Roxas growled as he kept walking.

"Yeah, that's not going to alert the neighbors." Axel said in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes.

Roxas ignored the remark and was about to reach the door knob from the back door when he suddenly stopped. "Fuck that! You know what I'm not going to even open the damn door because its going to be lock!" So instead he went to the window that was next to the door and use his right elbow to break a part of the window.

"Damn! Are you okay?" Axel grabbed his arm to inspect any injuries, he didn't expect Roxas to do that.

"Yes. Remember not a word to Xion about this!" Roxas shook his arm to make Axel let go of him. 'Why is he acting like this? He's never this caring.' Roxas thought, confused. But he shrugged it off as a friendship thing.

Roxas slipped his arm through the broken window to try to open it from the inside. "Almost there- Got it!" He grinned, and slide the window up.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Both entered the empty house through the window. Things are going to get fun!

* * *

**Author's Note... **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! When I think of Roxas and Axel I think of bickering, pranks, and humor! So I couldn't help putting funny things in this chapter. Guess what will happen to the place?! Anyways, Riku and Sora will come out the next chapter, finally. Miss them! I know it seems that the story is going slow, but chapters later on, I'm going to time skip. Like days or weeks. Don't worry it won't be rushed because I like how the story is flowing!

_No more guessing. Someone already got it correct! It will be told on next chapter!_

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	8. Double trouble

Sora stirred from his sleep, mumbling something about the sun being to bright. "Roxas... Go turn off the sun.." He groaned tiredly. After no response came Sora sat up from his elbows, "Roxas?"

He saw that Roxas was no longer next to him; Sora rubbed his eyes in urge to keep himself awake. He wondered where his brother went.

Stretching his arms as Sora yawned, he decided that it was time to get up and see what the others were doing. Sora was happy that they were staying with Riku, even though it was temporary. Sora likes spending time with his best friend, but he had a feeling that Roxas was slightly uncomfortable staying there.

Sora slipped off the covers that kept him warm and stood up from the bed. Making his way to the door, Sora opened the door and immediately saw Riku on the couch watching television.

Riku heard the door creak, he turn around and smiled as he saw Sora, "Morning Sora, how did you sleep?"

Sora yawned again, but covered his mouth this time so it wouldn't seem rude. "Good, the bed was comfy! Thanks again for letting us stay here, Riku." Sora beamed happily. Even so early in the morning Sora was a happy camper, or was it because he saw Riku smiling at him?

Riku chuckled, "Told you its fine. I made breakfast for you and Roxas. Are you hungry?" He woke up early to make breakfast for his guests, he was happy that he can spend time with Sora, and Roxas as well. Riku didn't talk much to Roxas since he was always quiet and into his own business.

Sora nodded, vehemently. "Yeah, I'm starving!- Wait.. Roxas? He's not in the room; I thought he was out here with you?" Sora frowned.

"No, I haven't seen him since last night. Did he leave somewhere?" Riku raised his eyebrow in question.

"Probably... He should have woken me up so I could have gone wherever he was going..." Sora replied sadly. "Well, hope he gets back soon." He sighed, sulking.

"He'll be back, maybe he went to take a walk, or do some errands." Riku answered, trying to cheer up a sulking Sora. He never did like seeing Sora sad, not even as children.

Sora furrowed his eyebrows, "I better call him to see what he's doing. Just in case." Sora added, and reached for his cell phone that he kept in his pocket. He actually managed to sleep with his phone in his pocket without realizing last night. He dialed Roxas' number, waiting for it to ring.

"Where do you think he went?" Riku asked as he folded his arm across his chest.

"I don't know, but I think he's with Axel," Sora answered, holding his phone near his ear. He was getting impatient when he still hasn't heard the other line ring.

The phone on the other line went automatically to voice mail. Sora blinked, confused, and tried to call again. It rang for a moment before it once again went to voice mail. "That's weird... Its ringing, but then it goes to voicemail? Is he ignoring my calls?!" Sora fumed. What was Roxas doing that he wouldn't answer his beloved little brother?

"Calm down, Sora. Maybe he's busy, and he will call you later," Riku reasoned. Sora paced back and forth around the living room, worried. 'Is he okay? Did something happen to him?' Sora pondered in question.

"Sora I think you're getting worried for nothing. Roxas will be back so relax," Riku stand up from the couch to try to calm Sora down.

"No! Roxas has been acting differently... He doesn't tell me anything anymore, he's always sneaking around. I just want to know if he's alright!" Sora exclaimed, anger coursing through his voice. Sora needed to calm down, or he would begin to feel sick again. All the stress wasn't doing him any good.

Riku grew concern at Sora's state, he was panicking. He never had seen Sora act like that before, "Sora, calm down. I never seen you like this before? Your brother is okay, don't worry," Riku grabbed Sora's arm so he can stop pacing.

Sora suddenly began to feel dizzy and lightheaded; he didn't realize that he got so worked up. For a moment he forgot about his disease and only thought about where Roxas was, not being aware that he put himself in a horrible state.

"Sora?" Riku called out as Sora didn't respond to him.

Everything began to spin to Sora, the room was spinning quickly and he was seeing yellow splotches everywhere. Sora didn't realize Riku grabbed a hold on him until Riku tugged him to get his attention. "Sora?!" Riku repeated loudly.

Sora gazed at Riku for a split second, then he collapsed. No longer able to see well, then the sudden feeling of throbbing in his head hurting, and then everything fading into darkness. Riku managed to catch Sora before he would hit the floor.

"Sora! Sora!" Riku shouted as he grabbed him. Sora wouldn't wake up, he lost consciousness. Riku didn't know what to do, or what had just happened to Sora?

"What's wrong?! Sora!"

* * *

Roxas entered his old home with Axel following right behind him. He was right about Larxene working early; otherwise he would have heard shouting and screaming. Even though Roxas despised coming back to his home, he needed to get his and Sora's stuff.

"So what do we do first?" Axel asked, looking around the room which was hard since it was slightly dark. But Axel knew they were at the living room, seeing as there were many vases and couches spread around.

"First we go to Sora's room and get his stuff." Roxas went further inside, passing the living room and heading to a hallway that led to Sora's room. As he opened the door, Roxas' eyes widen when he saw that there was nothing inside the room. Only the bed and furniture was there, but nothing above them.

"What the fuck?!" Roxas rushed to the drawers and opened them, seeing that it was empty, not even a single clothe was there. Nothing...

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Axel said as he tried to catch up to him. Roxas ignored Axel and rushed to his room, quickly, slightly pushing Axel out of the way. Opening the door, he gasped as there was nothing in his room either.

"Where's everything!? All my stuff is gone! Even Sora's!" Roxas exclaimed shocked. His blood began to boil as he clenched his hands into fists. What happened?

Axel finally knew what Roxas meant as he saw his empty room. "Do you think Larxene threw it?" With that being heard Roxas snapped his eyes up towards Axel.

"Fucking bitch! She probably did!" Roxas hissed, he sprinted to the kitchen and saw many bags near the trash can. He ripped one bag opened, only to his anger saw that it was Sora's clothing. Roxas grasped the trash bag, "Everything is here." He growled.

Roxas took a deep breath to calm himself, "Help me get everything in the car, Axel." Was all he said as he started getting some bags.

"Sure.." Axel replied frowning. How low can Larxene go for doing such a thing? If Roxas didn't come to sneak back to get there stuff, Larxene would have thrown them away by then.

Axel grabbed a few trash bags and followed Roxas, who was going to the front door this time. "I don't care if she knew we were here anymore, so let's go this way."

Unlocking the front door, Roxas headed to his car and put the bags in his trunk. He was so furious and wanted to get back at Larxene, but how? Axel did the same and put couple of more bags in the trunk. Both went back and forth to get the rest of the stuff, until there were no longer anymore bags.

"I think that's everything," Axel said sighing in relief. Some trash bags were heavy! What was inside of them?!

"Yeah, I just need to get Sora's medicines. I don't think Larxene would check the medicine cabin since she thinks all medicines are expensive." Roxas and Axel went back inside; Roxas went into the restroom and saw that he was right when he opened the cabinet. All of Sora's medicines were in there.

Roxas grabbed the three bottles and slipped them into his pocket. "Wow... Is Sora taking more medication? I thought by now he would have gotten a little better and reduce his medication." Axel inquired.

Roxas gulped, he couldn't tell Axel the truth. Not yet. "This is just for keeping his immune system well," Roxas lied, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Really?" Axel didn't seem convince. "Yeah. Umm, hey Axel, when we met do you remembered what you wanted to do?" Roxas asked so the subject could be change.

Axel was in deep thought for a moment. "Let's see... I wanted to vandalize a house. Why do you ask?" He looked at Roxas confused.

Roxas smirked, "Well, now you and I can have that experience."

Hearing that Axel's jaw dropped, he shook his head. "What if we get into trouble?!" He didn't believe Roxas would suggest such a tempted thing. Axel couldn't resist the offer.

"We won't!" Roxas replied, "So what do you say?"

"Let's do it!" Axel cheered.

After both getting a something that they found within the house; Roxas had a bat and Axel had a pipe. They started breaking everything in the house, the glassware, the vases, and heck, even the television.

"Still can't believe we're doing this!" Axel exclaimed as he smashed picture frames that were hanging on the wall. What was next he can smash?

"Fucking Larxene deserves it!" Roxas roared, going into Larxene's room and destroying everything as payback. For kicking them out, throwing there stuff away, and for most of all, telling Sora he was useless!

As Roxas was about to break something else his phone suddenly rang, "Huh?" He grabbed his phone from his pocket and saw from the caller ID that it was Sora. "Shit! It's Sora!" Roxas announced, making Axel stop what he was doing when he heard Roxas. "Well answer it then!" Axel responded as he got closer to Roxas.

"I can't! He will be mad if he knew what I was up to," Roxas rejected the call quickly. It was like right on cue when he called, did Sora know what Roxas was doing? No, it couldn't be, Sora was sleeping when Roxas left the place. It's just coincidence.

"So? Maybe Sora needs to tell you something?!"

Roxas' phone ranged again, making him nervous as to debate if he should answer his younger brother. "I'll just see him at Riku's," Roxas once again rejected the phone call and put his phone back in his pocket. "I'm sure everything is fine. Now, c'mon let's get out of here."

Axel nodded, and both rushed outside. Once outside they heard a similar noise, getting louder and louder. "Is that...?" Axel gulped as he suddenly went pale.

Roxas' eyes widen. "Shit, shit, shit! It's the cops! Let's get out of here!" Roxas grabbed a numbed Axel and headed to the car. They were not going to get caught. As they got into the vehicle, Roxas was having trouble finding the keys. "Hurry up, Roxas! I do not look good in orange, or behind bars!" Axel shouted.

"Found it!" The keys were deep in his pockets as he pulled them out, and jammed the key in the ignition and then speeded off. Before the cops could see them.

After a few minutes of driving, Roxas spoke, "Well... That was an interesting experience." He admitted, making Axel chuckle. "Yeah it was! But I'm glad it happened. I just hope we don't get into trouble."

"We won't because Larxene would be arrested for kicking us out remember. Now speaking of remembering, remember, don't tell Xion about any of this!" Roxas warned as he glared at Axel. Axel laughed, "I won't. Now let's go see how your beloved brother is doing."

Roxas smiled. "He's probably talking to Riku nonstop, pretty sure he's happy. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you as well."

* * *

**Author's Note... **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Major writer's block... But my aunt gave me wonderful ideas! So that's when this chapter was born, and made it slight longer! I really need to update the other stories... My main focus became 'Misunderstanding' because I been having many ideas and excited that people enjoyed it. But I'm not updating that chapter till I do other chapters from my other stories... Guess that's my motivation for now. Anyway I love having slight humor in this because in a way it brings out reality, at least in my opinion. Thank you all for liking this story, it makes me happy that people read this!

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	9. Don't need your help!

Roxas and Axel managed to make it by Riku's apartment without the cops finding them. He parked in the driveway, both teens sighing heavily. They avoided being arrest and probably the wrath of Larxene, which was worse than being in jail in Roxas' opinion.

"Do we get the stuff down?" Axel asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, slamming the car door shut.

"Nah, we'll do it later. I'm just getting my backpack down. Let's go see what the others are doing," Roxas replied, getting off the vehicle and grabbing his average size backpack. He didn't bother to put his seatbelt on since he was in a hurry to leave his ex-home. As Roxas was about to speak his phone ranged.

Roxas grabbed his phone from his pocket. "Probably Sora," Axel snickered, knowing the younger brother must be furious at Roxas for not answering.

"Yeah he-" Roxas halted, glancing at the caller ID, it wasn't Sora but Riku. Why was Riku calling him? "It's not Sora?! It's Riku!?" Suddenly Roxas felt a heavy knot in his stomach, his whole body feeling numb. Riku wouldn't call him unless...

Axel was about to ask "Why is he calling you?", but didn't have a chance as Roxas bolted to the front door that led to Riku's home.

Roxas aggressively opened the door, hearing shouts and screams coming from Riku. "Riku! Where's So-" Roxas gasped, seeing Sora laying on the floor with Riku holding him like his life depended on it. Roxas was terrified and slightly angry, the way Riku was holding Sora, he wasn't the one that was suppose to hold and take care of him. It was Roxas' duty.

Roxas dashed to Sora, kneeling down and grasping him from Riku, not wanting Riku to hold him any longer. Gazing at his unconscious brother, "What happened?" Roxas questioned, glaring at Riku. Axel crouched down besides Roxas, looking at Sora, frowning.

Now Riku was pissed, it was almost as if Roxas was accusing him of something. He narrowed his eyes to him, "I don't know! He just collapsed... He was getting angry that you didn't answered him and was walking around worried sick for you!" Riku fumed as he stood up, not once did he lowered his glare towards Roxas. His tone hinted anger and spite.

Hearing that made Roxas' sick, it was his fault that Sora fainted. He got worked up and worried for Roxas, that his body couldn't take much more stress. "Sorry, Riku." Roxas shortly apologized, Riku didn't do anything wrong and he was just trying to help.

"Axel help me take Sora to our room," He requested as he tried to hoist Sora up, which was proven a little difficult since he was unconscious. Usually Sora would make himself lighter somehow so Roxas wouldn't be picking up his whole body weight. How Sora would do that is a mystery?

Axel nodded and gently grabbed him from Roxas, holding Sora bridal style. "Here let me help," Riku offered as he tried getting near Sora, reaching his arms out but Roxas stopped him. "Its alright, we got him."

Riku was slightly hurt that Roxas wouldn't let him help, his heart ache at not being able to do anything. Pang of jealousy hit Riku when he saw Axel holding Sora dearly and softly, like a small injured animal trying to heal. He was the one that was suppose to be doing that...

"Are you sure? We should take him to the hospital?" Riku suggested. Seeing Sora collapsed in front of him made Riku fret, growing concern for him.

"NO!" Roxas accidently shouted causing Riku and Axel to look puzzled by the sudden outburst. "He's okay... he's just..." Roxas needed to think of something, he couldn't tell Riku the truth since Sora wouldn't allow it. After begging and begging him not to tell his best friend the truth. And if they were to go to the hospital, both will know the truth. "He hasn't been feeling well the past few days. His immune system is weak, so he can't handle being stress." Even though half was a lie the other half was the slight truth of Sora's condition.

"What if he gets worse!" Riku argued, disagreeing with Roxas.

"Look he's my brother, I know what's best for him!" Roxas countered, his tone containing slight venom. "He'll be fine, I'll make sure of it." Sora had fainted a couple of times in the past and mostly in Roxas' presence, because Roxas would often argued and stressed him out. Meaning that Roxas knows how he can help Sora without any medical assistance, knowing what he needs to do.

Axel frowned as he saw Roxas and Riku biting each other with words, now was not the time to argue. Sora needs to be taken care of.

Riku gritted his teeth but said nothing, instead he sighed. It's true Roxas knows best... But that didn't give Roxas the right to say that he didn't need his help. Ouch. Riku just wanted to know what had happened to Sora, and see if there's anyway he can help to make his best friend well again.

"C'mon Axel." Roxas led the way to the room, Axel quickly following him. As they entered Roxas shut the door, he failed to notice Riku's expression: hurt, sadness, and sorrow.

Riku heard the slamming door echoing through the apartment. Silence swallowed the whole place up, and for the first time Riku hated it. "Get better Sora," Riku whispered as he walked towards his room, dejected.

Axel swiftly laid Sora on the bed, getting scared. "What are you going to do?" he looked at Roxas, who was rummaging in his backpack looking for something.

"Found it!" Roxas exclaimed as he pulled out two water bottles, he also tugged out a generic t-shirt. Then rushed to Sora, but not before pulling out the medication from his pocket, keeping them safe. Good thing he brought that from his ex-home, otherwise Sora would have been in trouble.

"Sora?" He shook him, "Sora?" Roxas was hoping the shaking would wake him up, otherwise he would have to do the other drastic thing. "Sora? Wake up." Sora didn't respond.

"Forgive me..." Roxas opened the water bottle, Axel was slightly confused until he caught on what Roxas was about to do. "Roxas wait!" Too late...

Roxas poured slight water on his younger brother's face, causing Sora to cough by the sudden water in his nostrils. "Wha-" Coughing as he sat up in a swift movement, hand on his chest. "Ow-" He continued coughing, slightly wheezing.

Looking at Sora, now conscious, made Roxas smiled. Feeling relieved that he's okay, but feels awful that he poured water on him. But, that was the only way he knew that can actually wake Sora up in such a state.

Seeing Roxas smiled made Axel punch him in the arm harshly. Axel assumed that he was enjoying Sora's suffering, which he was wrong. And was also angry because of the stunt he had just pulled on Sora.

"Fuck! What was that for?!" Roxas growled, glaring at Axel. Soothing his arm.

"Was that really the only way to wake him up!?" Axel countered as he pointed to Sora, who was still trying to regained his breath. "Sora, are you okay?" Axel asked, putting his hand on Sora's shoulder.

Sora looked up confused, he was still coughing but not as badly, now he was inhaling and exhaling. The water got him good.

Sora smiled as he saw it was Axel! "Axel-" he coughed. "What are you doing here?" He hugged Axel weakly, since he hasn't regained much of his strength or energy. Sora let go and smiled at him, it has been awhile since he seen Axel. Couple of weeks the most.

"A stupid little birdie told me you would be happy to see me." Axel grinned, ruffling Sora's spiky hair, happy that Sora was well again. Roxas scowled at the comment.

Axel groaned at the kick he just received from Roxas, right below the knee. "Fuck!..." He muttered, lowly. Trying to fight the urge to not glare at Roxas, since Sora was looking at him.

"What's wrong, Axel?" Sora tilted his head in confusing, Axel looked angry for a moment. Did he do something wrong?

"Nothing! Got a cramp," Axel lied, smiling. 'He's going to pay for that later', Axel thought.

Roxas interrupted there talk, "Sorry to ruin the moment, but Sora you have to take your medicines. We wouldn't want you to faint again. " He opened two medicine bottles getting one of each. Sora nodded, he needed to take his medicines so they could balance his stress levels, which wouldn't do much but it was something. They were mostly because to control his disease, to subdue it a little longer and ease his pain.

"Axel if you would kindly step aside so this little bird can be near Sora." He mocked. Axel did what he was told, but before he did he stuck out his tongue towards Roxas.

"Here Sora... Sorry for wetting you," Roxas frowned, getting the shirt he took out of his backpack to dry Sora's face from any more water. He hated doing that to his younger brother.

Sora chuckled half heartedly. "Its okay. Believe me I'm use to it by now, Roxas." And he was, but Sora didn't mind as longest he would be awakened. Fearing that when he collapses he would never be woken up.

Axel was surprised at hearing what Sora said, how many times did Roxas pour water on his brother's face. But the important question that Axel wondered was that Sora had fainted in the past, multiple times? How come Roxas never told him anything? Something was wrong... Axel was going to find out.

Sora took his medicines with water that Roxas offered him, and laid back down. Feeling the medicine kicked in rather quickly, the drowsiness and tiredness roaming in Sora's head.

Roxas covered Sora gently, "Have a good nap Sora." Sora's eyelids began to get heavy as he closed them, trying to open them but couldn't. Right now sleeping felt good for Sora. His eyes shut, and sleep overcame him.

As Roxas turned around he was met with an angry Axel, who was his crossing arms. "What?" Roxas questioned, one eyebrow raised by his best friend's sudden attitude change.

"What's going on? Something is wrong. Tell me what you're hiding now," Axel demanded, his tone dead serious, and his eyes narrowed.

Roxas gulped. Now realizing that he can't lie his way out of this one. Can he tell Axel the truth? Roxas began to debate if he should.

* * *

**Author's Note... **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Today I was stressed! So I wrote this wonderful chapter to relax. Poor Sora... And, For an odd reason I like it when Riku and Roxas argue and get in each other's throats, I do see them as friends but more into rivals and enemies. So don't be surprise if I often write about them arguing haha. Love seeing Axel and Roxas bickering yet playfully, true teens right there! I hope I don't get a writer's block for next chapter... What do you think will happen?!

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	10. Promise me

Roxas looked away from Axel, "Nothing, Axel." He lied, with slight annoyance lingering in his tone that Axel was bringing it up again. Axel growled, Roxas was still denying everything.

"Stop fucking lying!" He accidently shouted, causing Roxas to swiftly rush up in front of him, his hand smacking against his mouth tightly.

Roxas glanced at Sora hoping he wouldn't wake up by the sudden shout from his best friend. He saw that Sora merely stirred and mumbled soft little words before going back to snoring lightly.

Breathing out in relief, Roxas glared at Axel while still keeping a hold on his mouth. "Shut up, Axel! Are you trying to wake up Sora?!" He hissed lowly as he got closer to Axel.

"Mmhhorry," Axel muffled out an apology as he was trying, but failing to pry off Roxas' hand from his mouth. Axel did the only thing he could think off, he licked his hand.

Roxas stiffed, tensing as he felt wet saliva flicking on his palm. The blonde's face went pale and quickly backed away, "Gross!" He said disgusted, rubbing his palm on his jeans to get off the excessive saliva and Axel's germs off of him.

"Why did you do that!?" Roxas grimaced as he narrowed his eyes at Axel. Hoping his best friend could understand the situation he was in, Roxas was this close to punching him.

"First off, your hand was on my mouth! I don't know where that has been? Second of all, you didn't answer my question?! What's wrong with Sora?" Axel was being playful at the beginning, but that all changed when he start being serious when repeating the same question. "Don't you trust me? I'm your best friend."

Roxas' eyes downcast, he didn't really know if he could say it without having a breakdown. Just thinking about it made his heart ache. "Axel, believe me you don't want to know."

Axel growled, frustrated that Roxas was still being stubborn. "Why are you being so selfish! Sora is like a little brother to me and I care for him. Don't you think I have the right to know?"

Taking a deep breath Roxas decided that Axel wasn't going to let this go so he decided that its better to tell him. "Sora has six months to live, maybe even less." Roxas spoke hoarsely, his mouth suddenly becoming dry. His eyes remained looking on the floor, he couldn't bare to look at Axel's horrified expression that he knew he was wearing.

Six months to live, six months to live, six months to live. Those words kept echoing in Axel's mind over and over again. He gaped, but that change as he chuckled. "You had me going Roxas. This had to be a fuck up joke right?" Axel questioned, laughing.

Slowly the laughter died down as Axel saw that Roxas wasn't laughing along with him, or even looking at him. His blonde spikes covering his forehead, and eyes that trying so hard to fight the tears, but he couldn't.

"Right?.." Axel desperately asked, waiting anxiously for Roxas to respond.

Roxas looked up meeting Axel's gaze, that's when Axel realized that Roxas was crying. Salty tears falling along his cheeks and his eyes turning red, his hands clenching into fists. He was dead serious.

Axel only seen Roxas cried once and that was because it was his birthday. Sora had gotten him an expensive gift, a ring, that he saved money and worked for months. Roxas was shocked that Sora went to the trouble of getting him something, he always tried to give everything for Sora, but that time it was Sora who gave Roxas what he wanted. The sight truly astonish Axel when the blonde cried tears of joy for the first time.

But, now... it wasn't tears of joy, it was pure sadness.

"...No! No!" Axel shook his head, trying so hard to hold his tears that were threatening to fall. "How and when did it happened?!" He questioned, despair coursing through his tone.

Shakily sighing, Roxas answered, "Sora got sick around two years ago when he was thirteen. At that time I assumed it was a infection but after weeks passed I knew it was something else. Sora got worse, I begged Larxene to take him to the hospital but she refused!" He hissed in anger. "Saying that they were expensive and that Sora would get better sooner or later. Since I was fifthteen at the time I couldn't admit him to the hospital so there was nothing I could do."

Axel closed his eyes, hearing everything from Roxas. Slowly, trying to take everything in.

"Many months passed by and everything went downhill from there. One day, Sora suddenly fainted and was rushed to the hospital, that's when they found the disease that was slowly destroying Sora. Wilson's disease, its a horrible illness that creates extra copper that doesn't leave your body. Too much of it can harm your organs and even be fatal." Roxas explained melancholy.

"I heard of that disease. There's a cure so Sora has to get save, right?" Axel didn't want to think that Sora was going to leave this world, he just couldn't.

"There is a cure, but only if you quickly make it to the hospital in time so the doctors can catch it... But, Sora was too late... " Roxas whispered. "The only thing the doctors did was give him treatment to subdue the illness temporary. Then yesterday the results came in. Sora only has few months to live." He finished, his eyelids suddenly getting heavy as he fought tears.

"There has to be a mistake. Sora can't die. He just can't!..." He exclaimed, swaying his hand across Roxas. Axel was beyond furious, finding out that Sora was going to die, and the fact that Roxas not once told him anything. What kind of best friend was he? To hide this important information for two years.

Roxas cold heartily chuckled as he continued to sob. "There's no mistake. The results were confirmed yesterday! Don't you get it, my brother is dying and I'm going to helplessly watch him die!"

So it was true. Axel merely stood there, frozen, trying to process everything. Something wet fell from Axel's eye as he reached to touch his face. He didn't even realized he started crying as he touched his tears, running down his cheeks. Raw emotion over came him, no longer fighting back the tears that streamed down his face.

"Why him?! Why not me? I wish I was the one to get the disease, not Sora!"Roxas continued, trying to wipe away his tears that kept forming from his eyes.

Axel gasped. "Roxas don't say. You don't really mean it." Why would Roxas even say such a thing? It pained Axel to hear him say that.

"Why!? Sora deserves to live, he's a happy energetic person that brings smiles to everyone. People love Sora and they need him, hell even Riku needs him... But me, I'm not needed. No would miss me." Roxas was crestfallen.

"That's not true! I would..." Axel replied, honestly.

Sadly smiling, Roxas sniffled as he rubbed his arm against his nose. "I know you would. Thanks for being my best friend."

In the inside, Axel's heart cracked when he heard the word best friend. He wanted to be more, wanted Roxas to come to him for comfort and Axel wanted to make him happy. Maybe he could say it right now and admit his true feelings. Axel wanted Roxas to know that he's not alone, that he's there for him.

"Roxas, I-" Roxas interrupted him.

"Axel don't tell anyone about this. Sora begged me not to, especially to Riku. And..." Roxas takes a deep breath. "Can you promise me two things," Roxas asked.

Axel nodded, "Sure anything." Roxas didn't need to ask, he would do anything for him.

"Promise me that you're going to help me bring happiness to Sora, so he can go peacefully and happily when... he passes." Roxas didn't want to say die because it sounded harsh.

"Of course, I'll make sure Sora has the time of his life." He promised.

"And lastly, promise me that no matter what happens... I just want you to know that Sora and I were grateful to have someone like you. So don't be sad when he's gone, instead smile because that's want Sora would have wanted. Promise me that you'll smile near the end and even when everything is over." Roxas just wanted to make Sora happy and be with him, so he knows Axel would happily do his best to help out.

Axel blinked by the request, not quite understanding what Roxas meant when he said 'Sora and I.' He shrugged thinking it was a grammar mistake, and didn't have the heart to correct Roxas, especially since he's being dead serious right now.

"I promise I'll have the biggest and goofiest smile on for Sora." Axel declared, putting his finger in his mouth like a fish hook. Forcing a weird smiled that quirked upwards when he moved his finger.

Roxas smiled, no longer shedding tears as they dried up. He was happy to have Axel as his best friend.

* * *

**Author's Note... **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! This story is giving me a writer's block... I was tempted to have Axel confess his love for Roxas, but decided against it because that would have been a weak move for Axel, cause Roxas was sad. Besides I have a better idea, and it involves Sora helping him and guess who overhears the conversation. Yeah things get slight dramatic later on!

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	11. Broken Promise

Sora opened his eyes, groaning as his head ache badly. It felt like someone bashed his head with a pipe, or something. At first, Sora was confused by why he was in the guestroom, but then he remembered that he passed out. Oh no! He passed out in front of Riku...

How was Sora going to make an excuse out of this one?

Roxas must have carried him in the room because he remembered water being poured on his face. "That jerk," Sora muttered bitterly, and then realized something, "Roxas!" He exclaimed getting up, Roxas was mostly likely here.

Sora had a lot of questions to ask Roxas. For starters, where did he go? He had been worried sick for Roxas, so it was obvious that he was going to get scolded now. Next time leave a note behind!

Opening the door Sora saw Roxas talking with Axel and Riku. "Roxas! You're here," Sora beamed, rushing to Roxas as he gave him a big hug. Lightly tackling Roxas from where he was sitting, being pushed back as Sora came crashing on top of him.

Roxas was surprised when he heard Sora, but it quickly melted away when his brother hugged him happily. "I thought you left and weren't coming back..." Sora mumbled through his chest.

"Did you really think I would leave you here? And with Riku of all people?" Roxas teased, grinning, and receiving a glare from Riku.

Sora smiled. Roxas did the same as he hugged back his beloved brother. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm okay now." Sora lied, his head still ached tremendously but he didn't want to further worry Roxas. Judging by Roxas' bloodshot eyes he looked exhausted, and Sora didn't want to tire him out.

"That's great to hear," Axel spoke up, smiling. Sora's eyes widened, "Axel! You're here too!" Sora had forgotten Axel was with Roxas as well since his mind was still blurry from remembering. The aching pain from behind his head wasn't helping either.

Sora let go of Roxas to give Axel a warm loving hug, but with a tighter embrace. "Axel I missed you! It's been too long." Sora grumbled. He hadn't talked to Axel in days, and he certainly hasn't seen him in weeks. With everything going on with his life he hasn't had a chance to hang and talked to Axel.

Riku was sitting across them, watching Sora. He was happy that Sora was smiling again; he gave Riku a scare earlier. But, when Roxas explained to him the situation of Sora's health not being too good due to sudden dizziness. He was beyond relieved that Sora didn't have any major problems. At least from what Riku was told.

Axel couldn't help but get emotional; Sora was going to die soon... And Axel was going to watch everything happen, slowly Sora was going to get weaker and sicker. The thought terrified Axel. He embraced Sora, a little too tightly in Sora's opinion. Sora squeaked, his head on Axel's shoulder as he tried to squirm away from Axel's gripped.

"Roxas.. help!" Sora gasped, his lungs running out of oxygen.

"Alright you can let him go, Axel. He's trapped by your killer bone crushing hug." Roxas chuckled, pushing Axel away from Sora.

"Whoops. Sorry, Sora." Axel grinned as he let go of the little brunette. He lightly ruffled his brown spikes, before once again attacking him with a bone crushing hug.

"Axel! What's wrong with you?!" Sora yelped. Although, he wasn't pushing away because this was rare. Axel was never this affectionate before, so why all of a sudden?

"I just want to hold you a little longer. Is that so bad?" Axel replied, "I want to spend every moment with you, Sora." That hinted something for Sora. Did Axel know? No, Roxas wouldn't... Would he?

Sora frowned and pulled away. He looked directly at Roxas, "You told him?" His voice coursed with sadness and another raw emotion that he didn't know he would be filled with, anger.

Roxas' brows knitted together as his smile faltered, now he felt guilty. He did promise Sora he wouldn't tell Riku, but was Axel included. Did Sora mean he wanted no one to know? He nodded, "I did."

Riku was now confused. What were they talking about? What's with the sudden quiet atmosphere?

Now everything made sense for Sora, the sudden affection Axel was giving him. He knew the truth.

"How could you?..." Sora suddenly stood up, stepping away and ran back into the guestroom, feeling ashamed and betrayed. He slammed the door shut, locking himself in the room.

"Sora!" Roxas shouted as he rushed towards the door. When he tried to open the door Roxas wasn't surprised that it was lock. He didn't think Sora would react like that, Roxas thought Sora would understand. "Sora, open the door," he exclaimed, knocking on the door. "C'mon!"

Axel and Riku went besides Roxas. "What happened?" Riku question, he was utterly lost and didn't what was going on. Why did Sora get angry?

Roxas and Axel looked at each other before a frown reached both their faces. Axel was warned by Roxas that they shouldn't tell Riku because Sora would be the one to do so in time.

"I think I broke Sora's promise." Roxas answered, crestfallen. How selfish was Roxas to go against Sora's request?

"What was the promise about?" Riku asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It's not in my place to say, its Sora's." He answered Riku, "Sora! Please open the door!" Roxas continued knocking, only to receive no response, in fact, he heard sobbing and sniffing coming from the other side. Now he felt like an asshole.

Axel sighed, "Let me guess. He wanted_ this_ to be kept quiet." Roxas nodded, hitting himself on his forehead toward the sturdy wooden door.

Riku wasn't stupid, they were obviously hiding something. But, what? He can't ask Roxas, but he needed to talk to Sora. Surely, his best friend would tell him the truth. Maybe he could help out Sora in any way.

"Let me try, Roxas." Riku requested.

Roxas debated, he didn't want Riku to comfort his brother. It was his job as a sibling, yet why did Roxas feel like he was failing. Roxas didn't have anything against Riku, but for some reason he can't help but feel anger towards him. Especially because of Sora's last wish. No wonder he was angry at Riku, who liked someone else besides Sora.

Sighing in defeat, Roxas obliged. "...Okay."

Riku nodded, smiling. Roxas stepped aside as Riku knocked on the door. "Hey, Sora. It's me Riku, do you want to talk about it? I don't like seeing you sad... Can I come in, if you don't mind?" He added quickly.

Sora's eyes widened when he heard Riku's voice. Riku would always try to make him feel better, that's something Sora was grateful for. There are just some things he can't ever tell Roxas that Sora can with Riku.

Sora stood up from the bed walking towards the door, and opened it slowly. He sniffed, "Riku?" Sora called out and saw his best friend in front of the door, smiling at him. The smile that he loved so much.

Riku beamed when Sora opened the door for him, he entered inside. Sora then shut the door as soon as Riku entered, not wanting to see Roxas.

Roxas frowned, not believing that Sora let Riku in. He's the older brother, flesh and blood. Just as he was about to knock again Axel stopped him by putting his hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Let them talk it out." Axel suggested, knowing what Roxas wanted to do. And frankly, it made Axel saddened because Roxas was being irrational. He needed to calm down.

"Fine." Roxas answered in a low tone. Both went back to sitting on the couch, neither saying a word to one another.

Roxas was having inner turmoil with himself, while Axel was just watching him. A frown spread across his lips, 'What's going on with you, Roxas?' Axel thought worried.

Axel was beginning to get concern for Roxas.

* * *

**Author's Note... **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Was beginning to get a writer's block but then my lovely aunt started to help me with ideas! Next chapter, Riku and Sora will finally talk. Would Sora tell him the truth? Also, yeah I'm going to make Roxas a good yet bad guy, but don't worry just for little bit. If I was in Roxas shoes I would be feeing anxiety and protective.

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	12. Thank You

Riku followed Sora as they headed towards the bed, Sora sat at the edge first.

When Riku walked closer to Sora, he saw that his best friend was crying. "Why are you crying, Sora? There's nothing to be sad about." Riku sadly smiled as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Sora when he sat besides him.

Sora gladly took it, "I don't know. I'm just feeling emotional." He wasn't lying, in a way, Roxas did hurt him, but lately Sora was getting emotional for little things. Probably due to the fact that they were a side effect from his medications. "I'm just mad a Roxas." Sora wiped his tears away with the clothe. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this..."

"Don't worry. I'm here for you, Sora." Riku paused for a moment. "Roxas told me that he broke a promise to you. What was it?" He asked.

Sora gulped, "What did he tell you?" He hoped that Roxas didn't say anything to Riku.

"He said that it's in your place to say?" Riku answered. "Care to explain?"

Shaking his head, "I simply told Roxas something important and not to tell Axel, yet he did. He betrayed me so I can't help but feel hurt." Sora stated, he chose his words carefully, so he wouldn't say 'not to tell anyone.' Riku would surely feel hurt of not knowing the truth. Although, Sora never thought Roxas would tell Axel. Then again, they are best friends.

As much as Riku wanted to ask what Sora told Roxas, he decided against it because he didn't want to get in his business. Sora would tell him when he's ready. "It's only fair. I mean you tell me everything so why shouldn't Roxas tell everything to Axel? There best friends, like us." Riku instead was giving him a lecture and some advice.

Sora sniffled. "I know. But this was really important Riku, like to the point of changing perspectives. Now Axel..." Sora sighed, feeling a headache slowly forming in his mind.

"Changing perspectives? You'll always be the same in everyone's eyes. How would Axel see you differently? It's not like you're gay?" Riku chuckled, but it died down when Sora didn't protest or object.

"Are you?" Now Riku was in a horrible position, he never noticed before. If Sora was... Then Riku failed of being a good best friend because he would always mention girls and try to get Sora with someone.

Gripping onto the handkerchief tightly, "Not gay. Maybe bi. Does it freak you out? Are you disgusted." Sora stood up wanting to leave, what a horrible time and way to say it. And this wasn't even the important thing he was talking about with Roxas. What a random way Riku found out about his sexual orientation?!

"Wait!" Riku grabbed Sora's wrist before he can leave. "I'm not disgusted. I'm just surprise that you never told me." He admitted, his voice being low, almost like a whisper.

"I didn't want our friendship to crumble, and I certainly didn't want you to think I'd go around wanting to look for a guy." Sora whispered. "I'm sorry, Riku."

Deep down Riku wanted to ask 'Do you like me?' or 'Do you find me attractive?', but if he did then what? The answers would just shock him and probably, well slightly, freak him out. But he couldn't think like that, think negative like a homophobic. Sora will always be Sora, who is Riku's best friend. Nothing will ever change that.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Sora. Whether you're bi, gay, gender queer, transgender, or whatever; you'll always be my best friend. Don't you ever forget that." Riku reassured.

Hearing that made Sora's eyes watery, "Riku... You have no idea how I'm happy to hear that." Sora sat down again, he needed to lay down. His head was pounding and it was getting worse by the minute.

Even though Riku barely found out about this, he couldn't help but think this wasn't the important thing he said to Roxas. After all, Riku was positive Roxas knew Sora's preference. Maybe he'll wait when Sora is ready to tell him the real truth. He was patient.

"It's the truth." Riku grinned before it faded when he saw that Sora wasn't looking too good. "Are you okay?" He checked his forehead to see if he was warm or burning up. Thank goodness he wasn't.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired," Sora lied, rubbing his eyes. Riku knows he's lying, so he grabbed Sora by his waist so his head can be by the pillows laying down. Sora squeaked, and was caught off guard when he was laying on the pillows. Riku sure is strong.

Riku grabbed the blanket and covered Sora, making sure he's comfortable. "Thanks, Riku." Sora smiled as Riku now was at the edge, but still besides him.

Riku was quiet, debating if he should ask something. "What's been really going on with you?" Riku inquired, he was not going to drop it until he got an explanation.

"W-What are you talking about?" Sora tensed.

"I know you, Sora. You can't fool me. You have been acting strange lately and you have been sick? Why didn't you tell me you had health problems?" Riku frowned. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

The brunette looked away, "I'm fine, Riku. You don't have to worry about me." Sora replied. It was too late when he realized that it came out harshly.

Riku narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "You're my best friend! How could you say that? I care for you! I even don't want you to leave my apartment!" The last part came a surprise to both of the teens.

Sora gaped, confused. "What?..." He glanced at Riku. Did Riku mean it? He wanted Sora here?

Riku sighed, "I wanted to tell you when you got up. I want you and Roxas to stay here. I wouldn't mind having roommates, or my best friend annoying the hell out of me." He softly smiled.

"Won't we be a bother?"

"Never." Riku quickly replied.

"I don't know what to say." Sora was shocked, he was expecting to only be at Riku's place for a couple of days, not rooming in together. But the idea sounded wonderful, Sora didn't want to leave he wanted to be closer to Riku.

"Well, you could say I would love that Riku," Riku chuckled as he saw Sora's expression. Priceless.

More tears fell from his face, getting emotional once again. "I need to talk to Roxas about this! Wow, Riku... Thank you." Sora smiled and hugged Riku with one arm since he was now laying on his side.

Riku couldn't help but smiled as well. He really wanted Sora to stay with him, he wanted to be by his side. He hugged Sora back, ruffling his brown spikes.

"Anytime Sora."

* * *

**Author's Note... **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Wanted to write a soriku moment. Now how will Roxas react to this? Yeah Sora wasn't going to tell Riku yet! I have a perfect moment for that, still in construction though.

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	13. New problems

"Roxas?" Axel called him, trying to break his best friend's thoughts, luckily it worked.

"What?" Roxas questioned as he narrowed his eyes at Axel. He had been waiting anxiously for Riku to come out of the room, but he hasn't yet. What were they talking about?!

"You have to stop being harsh to Riku," Axel folded his arms. He noticed that Roxas hasn't been treating Riku fairly, in fact, he's been stepping on him. Metaphorically.

Roxas was caught off by the sudden request. Where did that come from? "What are you talking about, Axel?" He scoffed, getting slight defensive.

"I've seen how you have been treating Riku today. What gives, Roxas? He's been nothing but helpful, so why are you an asshole to him? I understand if he did something to you, but you hardly talk to him."

"It's nothing." Roxas lied as he looked away from Axel, only to look towards the door where Sora and Riku were currently in.

Axel growled, "Why do you keep lying?!" He hissed.

"Mind your own business Axel!" Roxas whispered harshly, "You won't understand anything." He pounded his clench fist onto the couch seats besides him. He doesn't need this now.

"Understand what?!" Axel exclaimed, running his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. "Talk to me?"

"You want to know why I dislike Riku so much!" Roxas continued whispering, "Sora told me his last wish... He wanted.. He wants to help Riku be with his true love." Roxas spat. "He asked for my help, but I refused because what kind of brother would I be if I said yes. Seeing Sora miserable as he watched Riku make out with this 'girl'. Sora loves him! So, looking at that asshole makes my blood boiled." Roxas explained, gritting his teeth.

Axel gaped, he was honestly stunned. "I didn't know Sora already planned his last wish. But Roxas that isn't Riku's fault, he has no idea what's going on. You shouldn't take out your anger out on him. I know you're upset about Sora's wish, but all he wants is to see Riku happy.

True, Axel didn't like the wish either, but he knew that Sora had harbored a crush on Riku for a long time. He wasn't surprise that he wanted to see Riku happy. Even in the end, Sora was still selfless.

"How do you think I feel!? I want to spend every moment with him, but all Sora wants to do is help Riku hook up with a girl. Can you believe that?! But, I won't allow it." Roxas replied, no, stated, his tone suddenly became dead serious.

Axel flinched, Roxas spoke for the first time, dark, and for the first time in his life Axel was afraid of Roxas. What is he planning?

He shook his head, "What are planning on doing?" Axel inquired, he knew Roxas was capable of anything, especially when his brother wasn't doing too good.

Roxas merely glanced at Axel and spoke in a low cynical tone, "I'm planning on fulfilling his last wish, but my way. If its the last thing I do." The whole room suddenly felt heavy and malicious, its as if darkness roamed around Roxas.

"Whatever you're planning, don't do it! If you think accomplishing this on your own way would make Sora happy, it won't." Axel countered.

Roxas didn't respond, which made Axel furious. He knows what Roxas is capable of, they just vandalized a house this morning for crying out loud. Axel will do everything in his power to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"Don't hurt Riku because I can reassure you on one thing, Sora would resent you for it." He declared, "Got it memorized."

Suddenly something cracked towards there friendship. Whether Roxas understood or not, Axel will keep an eye out on him from now on. Even if it means being deemed as a traitor in Roxas' eyes.

"Yes." Roxas shortly answered, before he got up and started heading towards the door to leave. "I'm going for a walk."

Axel sighed, watching Roxas walked out the door. "Who are you? Where's my Roxas...?" He buried his face onto both his hands as his eyes began to get watery.

Roxas slowly was changing into someone evil and turning corrupted. Who can stop him?

* * *

Sora smiled as he watch Riku's sleeping form. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. After they finished talking awhile back Riku suddenly fell asleep besides him, while Sora gazed at him the entire time, watching his magnificent features.

He was beyond relief that he can stay with Riku now, although, Sora has a feeling that Roxas wouldn't like the decision. He will have a lot of convincing to do, but after that, then what? Will Sora seriously help Riku? Will he be selfless to the very end?

Watching himself suffer on the long run, and then probably see Roxas' disappointed expression. Sora thought he had it planned out, but can he really go along with it? Would he?

Sora blinked when Riku snored lightly, causing Sora to watch him instead of pondering. Just by staring at his soft, innocent face Sora knew that nothing in the world would make him happier than seeing Riku happy.

"I wish this could have turned out differently," Sora said quietly.

He reached to touch Riku's sliver locks, his finger lightly twirling with it. "But, now all I can do is pray that I'm with you a little longer." Sora let go of his hair to carefully stoke his cheek. "Just a little longer..."

Sora closed his eyes, suddenly getting sleepy. Taking one last glance at Riku before he crashed into darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note... **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! So sorry this took awhile to update, been having a writer's block. I been debating if I should put this story on hiatus but decided not to. I think. Also sorry this is short, but the next chapter will be a tad longer, not by much. Oh, Yeah now I'm going to time skip in the next chapters, just a few days or a week. Don't worry it wont be rushed, I'll make sure of it!

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations, if I hadn't already thought of the idea

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster


	14. Not your fault

Riku comfort Sora as he cried, "Why did Roxas scream at me? I don't understand..." Sora sniffed. "I'd never seen him so angry. All I told him was that we can stay here as roommates."

Roxas left hours ago with Axel due to a heated argument with Sora. Lets just say Roxas wasn't too pleased with his request to stay at Riku's place, permanently.

"Shussh, it's okay. It's not your fault, Roxas just needs to cool off," Riku stated, he was somewhat confused by Roxas' outburst earlier. Riku thought Roxas would be overjoyed as he can stay at his place with Sora. But sadly, that wasn't the case.

"Riku, he hasn't answered any of my calls or text messages! He's pissed!" Sora declared as he narrowed his eyes, before closing them when more tears escaped. "What did I do wrong?!" He exclaimed clenching his fists, even though he was talking to Riku the question was more to himself.

"You did nothing wrong, Sora!" Riku raised his voice slightly, getting angry that his best friend was blaming himself. Sora didn't do anything wrong, it was Roxas' fault.

Sora stiffed, hearing Riku's stern tone. The one thing that makes him stop talking and actually listen to Riku. Sora looked up towards him, his tears finally stopping as he wiped away the remaining ones.

"It's not your fault, okay?" Riku reassured as he hugged Sora, 'It's my fault...' Riku sadly thought, tightening his hold on Sora. Riku wasn't blind, he noticed the way Roxas would talked to him, the way he glared and growled at him. Obviously Roxas hated the idea of rooming and staying at Riku's place. 'What did I do to him?'

Sora hugged back, needing comfort. He hated being alone... especially when Roxas was angry at him. "W-will he come back?" Sora asked stuttering.

Riku wanted to say "Yes he will", but he didn't want to give false hope to Sora. He was hurt enough so he answered truthfully. "I don't know."

Shutting his eyes tightly Sora buried himself on Riku's shoulder as he began to sob. If Roxas doesn't come back, where does that leave Sora? Alone with guilt.

* * *

Roxas was looking at the ceiling as he laid on Axel's couch. He was angry, no, hurt that Sora would even ask him such a thing. Stay with Riku? Not on his life, Roxas wanted to take care of Sora, wanted to be the one to make him happy until his final days. So, why would he stay with Riku!?

On the corner of his eye Roxas saw Axel glaring at him. "If you have something to say, say it to my fucking face?!" He scowled; sitting up to glared right back at him. Axel didn't once spoke to him since they left Riku's place, which was four hours ago.

"Alright. You're an asshole!" Axel exclaimed, crossing his arms. He was pissed that Roxas screamed at Sora for no apparent reason, in his opinion.

"Really? I never noticed," Roxas replied sarcastically. He wasn't in the mood for this right now. As much as he was angry with Sora's request, he felt awful for screaming at him. He still remembered the expression he had before he left the place, hurt and sorrow. The one expression he hate when Sora wore it.

"Fuck!" Axel raised his hands in the air, "I don't understand how Sora can deal with you! You're a fucking prick!" He roared, "No wonder he wants to stay with Riku!" He shouldn't have said that.

Roxas stood up, anger boiling within, "Take that back, _now._" He demanded, snarling, with clenching fists.

Axel smirked. "No." Was all he said, not aware that Roxas was on a breaking point. Regardless, he wasn't afraid of Roxas. "Yo-" Axel didn't finish as he was tackled down by Roxas.

"You asshole!" Roxas yelled as he punched Axel, his so called best friend. Axel took the hit; Roxas was on top of him which gave him an advantage. Roxas didn't get to give a second punch as Axel rolled, so now Roxas was on the bottom with Axel on top.

"You need to calm down!" Axel shouted, trying to grab his wrists. Roxas raised his arm and punch Axel's stomach, "Fuck you!"

Axel slightly tumbled back. Ouch, this time it hurt him. He was just trying to calm him down but now Roxas was asking for it. "You wanna fight?! We'll fight!" Axel punched him across his jaw. Both swiftly stood up.

Roxas winced, but grabbed Axel's hand to twist it. "Take back what you said!" He twisted harder. Swiftly, Axel twirled and grabbed Roxas' hand so that he was now twisting it, but this time his arm was behind his back so he wouldn't escape like Axel did.

"Son of a bitch-" Roxas winced, panting. Axel kept raising his arm up high.

"I'm not taking it back." Axel stated sternly.

Roxas growled and head-butted Axel from the back. Axel cussed, letting go of Roxas in the process to attend to his nose, which was beginning to bleed. While he was distracted Roxas punched him in the jaw as payback.

Axel had a hard time balancing by the massive punch he just received, but he was not giving up. He was going to put Roxas in his place. Axel ran towards Roxas, trying to give him a hit, but Roxas was faster. He grabbed Axel then headlock him to prevent him from punching.

"Are you going to take it back now?" Roxas tightening his hold, which caused Axel to cough.

"N-nev..er," Axel sneered, thrashing around to escape from Roxas' grasp. But it proved fruitless when Roxas was tightening more around his neck. Axel was beginning to loose oxygen, he needed to get out of his hold. And now!

Raising his elbow he struck back, hitting across Roxas' cheekbone, harshly. Roxas let go of Axel, and groaned in agony as he place his hands on his injured face. That was a cheap blow, the elbow fucking hurts.

Axel didn't waste time and strike Roxas on the abdomen, then once again across his jaw. Roxas stumbled down the floor, no longer feeling too good as he began to see blurry. He was in so much pain, and he was pretty positive his lips were busted as he tasted blood.

That didn't stop Axel as he got on top of him and continued punching him, Roxas didn't want to fight back anymore. It felt pointless now that he thought about it. Each punch hurt, but not as much as Sora's hurt expression. That was a hundred ten times more painful to Roxas.

Axel stopped punching when he saw that Roxas stopped fighting back and merely took the hits. Axel can only assume one thing, he didn't care anymore. Which was unlike Roxas?

Suddenly realization hit Axel as he saw Roxas' features closely. The busted lips, his swollen cheekbone that will turn to a bruise soon, and lastly, the tears that were slipping down his face. Roxas was crying. Now, Axel felt awful... he never wanted to hurt Roxas, he loved him. Now he felt like the asshole. He didn't care if he was also hurt; forgetting about his bloody nose and the pain that coursed through his body. Seeing Roxas hurt physically and emotionally was much more painful to watch.

"Oh god.. Roxas, I'm so sorry... I don't know what came over me," Axel trembled, genuinely apologizing. He cradled Roxas, whispering apologies to him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Axel too began to sob.

Roxas was emotionless, he was exhausted and just plain sad. He screamed at Sora and fought with Axel. Why was everything going horribly wrong? What's happening?

Hearing Axel apologizing didn't help either because he didn't do anything wrong. "I'm sorry," Axel repeated. "I take back what I said. Don't be mad at me." He gripped Roxas tighter, but not in a hurtful way.

Axel had always been there for him, yet Roxas couldn't fully tell him everything. But, he felt it's the least he could do. Explain it to Axel. "Axel..." Roxas whispered, which brought his attention.

"Roxas, I'm really sorry." More apologies, which only made Roxas guiltier.

Roxas lifted his hand to wipe away Axel's salty tears. "It's not your fault. I just don't want to lose my baby brother... He's all I have left. But when he's gone, who will I have? No one. I've always thought "who cares if I have no one, at least I have Sora by my side", but now that his time is coming to an end I'll be forever alone... I don't want Riku to take him away from me..." Roxas admitted what was really bothering.

Axel's eyes widened, "But you're not alone, Roxas." That was the second time he told Roxas.

Roxas smiled, "You're not going to be in my life forever, Axel. One day you're going to fall in love and I'll just be left behind." Axel frowned. That would not be possible.

"I rather leave than be left behind. That's why I want to be with Sora wh-" Roxas stopped himself from continuing, he can't tell Axel about his secret. "C'mon, now let's go get clean up. We both look like hell," Roxas weakly chuckle.

Axel nodded and helped Roxas up, both supporting each other as they headed to the restroom. The pain still lingering within the two.

Physically and emotionally.

* * *

**Author's Notes... **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! No words can describe how I haven't update in over a month and a half on this story... Sorry... I already had half of this written and just needed the end. To be honest I don't feel like writing at the moment (Explanation in profile), been down and believe me if I write like that in this state, the chapters will be sad and kinda dark. Don't want that. I just need a break guys, but don't worry I'll upload the next chapter for misunderstanding this weekend before I take my break! Once again Sorry. On other note, what did you think about this chapter!?

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations, if I hadn't already thought of the idea though.

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster, try


	15. Miranda rights

Few days have passed since the argument, and Roxas has yet to come back to Riku's place. Sora didn't eat or sleep properly, making Riku extremely worried for him.

"Sora, you have to eat?" Riku frowned as he placed a plate of warm food in front of him. "You have been feeling sick the past couple of days... I just don't want you to get worse."

Sora didn't bother to look at Riku, "Thanks. But, I'm not really hungry... I'm just going to go to my room." He rose from his chair and entered his room, Riku watched him shut the door. Silence coursed through the room as Riku sat down on the couch, groaning.

"I have to do something. This can't go on." He stated, sighing. Riku was beginning to get concern for Sora. The poor boy wouldn't eat and just lay around in his room to mope.

Whenever Riku tried to call Roxas he would either ignore or have his phone turned off. Sora didn't have any luck either on contacting his brother because Roxas would do the same.

Sora didn't know exactly where Axel lived so he can't go get Roxas. "Maybe I can talk some sense to him," Riku said determined.

Grabbing his phone from the table. Riku distinctly remembered that Axel lived nearby, or at least assumed. Axel mention where he lived but Riku for the life out of him couldn't recall.

It was somewhere near, right?

Riku decided to try and find where Axel lived, hoping his memory would properly function as to what Axel said days ago. Riku needed to find Roxas and bring him back to Sora for his sake. He can only imagine that Roxas is also crestfallen. They both needed each other after all.

Leaving outside, Riku halted, remembering something. He swiftly wrote a note for Sora, and left it on the table for him to read. Glancing one last time towards Sora's door, Riku left to get his brother back.

The note read:

_I needed to do something important, be right back. I'm getting you a surprise so you can smile again. -Riku_

* * *

Roxas sighed. He didn't bother to check his ringing phone, Sora and Riku had been calling non-stop. Guilt hit him hard every time, its as if all the energy he had faded away. Without Sora, Roxas felt nothing but an empty shell, an outline of a person.

"You're not going to answer it again?" Axel asked, frowning.

Shaking his head, "I don't want to go back... Besides, Sora doesn't me anymore," Roxas cold heartily chuckled as he glanced at Axel. The past few days Roxas has been miserable and extremely sarcastic, something that was getting on Axel's nerves.

"Bullshit! Sora needs you Roxas!" Axel declared, "Quit acting like a damn brat."

Just as Roxas was about to make a snappy remark, someone knocked on the door; surprising both boys. "Were you expecting someone?" Roxas inquired, confused.

Axel blinked, being just as confused as Roxas. "No. I thought it was for you?" He doesn't usually get any visitors; his family doesn't come by to visit since they live in another city. Who could it be?

"Xion?" Roxas can only guessed. Riku and Sora don't know where Axel lives.

"Can't be. I told her we would be out of town the next few days," Axel admitted nervously, scratching back of his neck. Roxas hated when Axel would lie to Xion for no reason.

"You fucking lied to her!" Roxas roared.

"I had no choice! She kept asking questions, so I told her we'd be going on vacation soon that way she wouldn't call," he countered. Both glaring at one another, and at the same time trying to figure out who it can be.

"Whatever. It's probably the neighbor wanting something," Axel rolled his eyes, walking towards the door before he opened it. He expected a single person asking for something. But that wasn't the case.

There before him stood two police officers, both wearing a scowl on their faces as they eyed Axel. Seeing Axel, a teenager that looked like a troublemaker only made the officers furious; simply judging him quick.

Axel gulped as he stared at their golden badges that were one hundred percent real. Oh shit...

Roxas couldn't see a damn thing since Axel was blocking the view, he paced besides him to see who it was. His breath hitched, suddenly feeling terrified when he saw the visitors. Fuck!

"C-can I help you with anything officers?" Axel stammered, already falling apart. Turning red like his hair, swiftly getting hot as he began to feel sweaty and his hands getting clammy.

"I'm looking for Axel and Roxas? Are you them?" The tallest officer questioned, narrowing his eyes while the other officer crossed his arms.

Both Axel and Roxas locked gazes, mentally communicating only something they would understand.

Taking a deep breath, Roxas tried to remain calm and stepped outside with Axel and the officers. "I think this is a mistake, you see- RUN!" He shouted, bolting away from the cops.

Sprinting as fast as they could. "Fuck! Fuck! I thought you said we weren't going to get in trouble!" Axel exclaimed, reaching up to Roxas. The cops weren't far from behind, "Stop!" they shouted.

"Now I know fucking Larxene hates my gut! Shit, what do we do?!" Roxas looked back and cussed, the cops were right on their tails. "Axel, whatever happens I just want you to know that I'm sorry I ever involved you." He panted, getting tired with each step he took.

Axel took a glimpse of him. "At least we both go down together," he laughed, but with no humor whatsoever, just a hollow, empty laugh.

They took a turn in an ally, but to their dismay it was a dead end. "Shit!" Roxas quickly looked around, trying to find doors or a way out. "There! The ladder," Roxas pointed up, "hurry, Axel. You go first."

Axel hesitated for a moment but agreed; he jumped up to reach the ladder that was attached to the building's wall. He began climb up the rusty ladder, sharp metal pieces piercing through his skin. Ouch.

Roxas was next, as he was about to jump he was tackled with full force towards the ground. Axel looked down and gasped as he saw the tallest officer pinning Roxas to the ground, harshly. He grasped Roxas' head straight to the concrete, making sure he doesn't move.

"OW! You're hurting me! Get off!" Roxas hissed and thrashed around, trying to get the officer's hand off of him, only to no avail.

He tightly handcuffed Roxas' hands. "Shut up, or I'll make you," the officer grabbed his baton from his belt, it's a good thing his partner wasn't there to stop him. Roxas' eyes widened as he saw at the corner of his eye what the cop wanted to do. Axel narrowed his eyes as he saw what the cop wanted to do. Hurt Roxas. That was Axel's last straw.

Axel jumped down, not caring if it was a little too high. He just wanted the fucking cop away from Roxas, "Get away from him!" He knocked the cop over, both tumbling on the harsh concrete.

Now the cop was furious, "Attacking an officer, huh?" He rose up and struck Axel with the baton on his arm.

Roxas was watching everything, "AXEL!" he yelled, trying to get up, which was a little difficult since he was handcuffed on the floor.

Wincing, Axel tried to defend himself by punching the cop across his jaw. He was not going down without a fight. Sadly, Axel was no much for him, and the officer took the opportunity to smack the baton on his head.

Stumbling down, Axel couldn't go on. His head hurt, the pain was intense and probably bleeding; fucking not fair. Taking a glimpse of Roxas' horror expression, Axel with all his strength tried to get up again, which impressed the cop as Axel staggered towards the wall. Leaning against it to gain his balance.

"I'm surprise you can take the hit. Almost everyone gets knock out by now," He stated and raised his baton, ready to smack again.

"Sephiroth! What are you doing?!" His partner, Cloud, arrived. Seeing the whole scene: Roxas handcuffed face down flat on the ground, and Axel against the wall, slight blood mixing with his hair. He looked awful.

Shrugging, "I was merely defending myself, they both attacked me," Sephiroth lied, eyeing Axel.

Roxas growled, he was lying! "That's not true! He's lying. He tried to hurt me, and then bashed my friend for defending me!" Roxas declared, clenching his fists, not caring if the handcuffs were cutting him.

Cloud paused, believing that the younger boy was right. His partner was rough and practically a dirty cop. "Enough Sephiroth. Let's just take them in," he ordered. Even though, he took pity on Roxas that didn't stop him from arresting both of them.

"Roxas, Axel, both of you are under arrest for vandalizing Madame Larxene's house. You have the right to remain silent when questioned. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law..." Cloud read them their Miranda rights as he grabbed Roxas from the ground and placed him in the police car.

Sephiroth roughly grabbed Axel then handcuffed him as well, pushing him next to Roxas in the car. Both teens weakly look at each other, Roxas mouthed "Are you okay" to Axel.

Axel nodded, lying. He was in tremendous pain and felt like passing out, but he wouldn't show weakness in front of Roxas. He didn't want to worry him… Axel was just happy Roxas didn't get hurt.

With that being done, they drove away with only sirens being heard. Now they're both screwed.

* * *

**Author's Notes... **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I just can't give Axel and Roxas a break, huh? Well, what did you expect that they'll be scotch free! Nope, they have to face the consequences, or maybe not. Sorry if it feels that recent chapters are about them but the next couple of ones will be about Sora and Riku; I just wanted to do this for some reason. And don't worry later on Xion will appear in later chapters and so will Namine. Sorry I haven't updated in a month again... hope this satisfies you!

Oh also! Before I forget, thank you everyone! This story reached exactly 150 reviews...! Wow, I didn't even think no one would like it when I started it, but you viewers do. Thank fellows! Believe it or not I'm really overjoyed! I hope I can keep entertaining you all.

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations, if I hadn't already thought of the idea though.

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster, try


	16. Xion and Larxene

Both Roxas and Axel were pushed into their cell as soon as they were uncuffed by the ruthless cop, Sephiroth. "Now you two better play nice, or I'll come back." Sephiroth smirked, swirling his baton to prove his point. He locked the cell and began to walk away.

With clenched fists, Roxas rushed to the cell's bars, gripping onto it as he shouted, "You're a pathetic cop! I hope you-" Axel covered his mouth quick in one swift motion. Roxas is a stubborn idiot when he's furious, but Axel wasn't, he did not want to get beat up with a baton right now.

"Shut the fuck off, Roxas!" Axel harshly whispered. "I do not want to get bash on my head again."

Roxas halted his movements as he watched Sephiroth leave elsewhere, he didn't want Axel to get hurt again by the likes of him. Prying away his hand, "You're right, sorry." Roxas made his way to the end of the cell and sat on the concrete bench, sighing.

Axel frowned as he also sat beside Roxas, praying that they can get out of there quick. Sadly, they didn't know anyone that would bail them out... Xion was young and wouldn't have the money; also the fact that she would be furious that her boys are in jail.

"I think we're going to be here for a while..." Roxas stated, putting his hands over his face and elbows on his laps, suddenly feeling miserable.

Axel didn't say a word, more like he couldn't. He couldn't joke about any of this even if he tried. All he managed to do was console Roxas, patting his back gently; comfort was something both desperately needed right about now.

* * *

Riku was driving around a neighborhood slowly, trying to find a particular address. Since he couldn't recalled Axel's address Riku just made a few personal calls to find where he lived by using Axel's full name. He was successful on finding the address.

Stopping at a certain house, well, apartment, Riku got off his vehicle to head towards the door. He knocked gently and to his surprise the door opened. "It wasn't even closed right?" Riku questioned to himself.

"Roxas? Axel?" he called out to them as he peeked inside. Strange there was no one there? "Roxas?!" Silence meet him.

"I shouldn't be doing this," Riku entered the apartment for any signs of where Roxas could be. He needed to find and talk to Roxas and set him straight. "Roxas, you're so dead." Riku gritted his teeth.

"AHH!" Someone screamed from behind, "Who are you?!" A teenage black headed girl questioned. "What are you doing here?!" She grabbed the nearest thing she could find, a vase, using it as a weapon.

Riku panicked. Did he get the wrong apartment by accident? It couldn't be, this was the correct one, right? "I'm so, so sorry! I thought this was-" He ducked down when the crazy girl threw the vase towards him. The vase shattered on impact when it collided to the wall. Was she planning on killing him?! Riku backed away for safety.

"Get out of here, or I'm calling the police!" The girl, Xion, threatened.

"Okay, okay! Just please stop throwing things." Riku shouted from behind the couch, he's not coming out until Xion puts down the small, heavy statue she's holding.

"Not until you come out from there and tell me why you're here!? To steal?" Xion narrowed her eyes.

"No! I came here looking for Roxas." Riku replied honestly, slowly rising up from his position with his hands in the air. He didn't want to get bash with the statue! That could put Riku in the hospital!

Xion's eyes widened when she heard the familiar name, and lowers down the statue. "Did you say you were looking for Roxas?" She took a good look at Riku, Xion didn't know who he was.

"Yes. He's Sora's older brother."

"Sora? Wait- Are you Riku?" Xion inquired, raising her eyebrow. Hoping she was right.

Riku nodded, "Yes." At the same time he was wondering how Xion knows him, either Sora told her, which seems unlikely, or Roxas talked about him. Sora never mentioned knowing Xion to Riku before? There were so many questions that needed to be answered.

"I heard so much about you! I remember when Sora was small he would mention his best friend Riku." Xion chuckled, feeling comfortable that this person across her wasn't a complete stranger.

Deep down Riku sighed in relief. He was afraid Roxas had bad mouth about him, and it wouldn't surprise Riku.

"I'm Riku," he greeted, "Sorry to intrude but the door was left opened, so I assumed Roxas was in here. Guess not," Riku frowned and was slightly upset that he didn't find Roxas.

"I'm Xion. Nice to meet you, Riku. I've been calling Axel and Roxas all day, but they wouldn't pick up their phones. I haven't seen them in days..." Xion sat down beside a nearby sofa. "I feel like they're avoiding me. Axel told me that both of them were going on a vacation the next few days. I would have believed him if he didn't have a high pitch voice every time he lied." She was disappointed that Axel would do such a thing.

"But, why would they lie to you?" Riku asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Probably not to worry me about something." She didn't know why she was telling Riku any of this, but she felt like she needed to let out or vent. "What about you? Why are you looking for Roxas?"

"Sora's been miserable without Roxas and he hasn't been eating anything. I'm worried that he'll get sicker than he already is." Riku stated, "I need to bring back Roxas for Sora."

Xion blinked, "That doesn't sound like Roxas? He would never leave Sora alone, that's just unlike him." Then again, Roxas has been acting strangely the last couple of weeks. "Let me call him." Getting her cellphone from her pocket, she dialed him.

_Ring! Ring!_

Riku saw Roxas' cellphone on the side table. "His phone is here?"

Xion swiftly got up and marched towards the side table, and was surprised both Axel's and Roxas' phones were there. "What?! They're both here?" Something wasn't adding up.

"Riku, did you say that the door was left open," she inquired. Having a feeling that her boys are in deep trouble.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh no..." Xion headed outside to ask a nearby neighbor what happened. Riku simply followed her, since she was the only one that can lead him straight to Roxas. What a strange way to meet each other?

* * *

An hour had passed since the arrest, and Roxas couldn't take it. "We need to get out of here. I feel claustrophobic being in here!" He paced around the cell to try and think of something. He couldn't give up hope.

"How? No one can bail us out. My family lives far away and not to mention they'll be pissed at me that I'm in jail." Axel groaned, "I don't know anyone else. I thought you said we wouldn't get in trouble."

"I thought so-" Roxas automatically stopped talking as he heard footsteps.

Suddenly Sephiroth came again, "You have a visitor." Who could it be? Sephiroth didn't bother to mention who it was as he left to bring the visitor in.

"Well, if it isn't Roxas?" Larxene mocked as she stepped in front view, "I always knew you would end up here sooner or later." She chuckled, maliciously.

Roxas growled. "You bitch! You called the cops on us!" he roared. "When I get out of here I'm going-"

"IF, you get out. Face it Roxas, there's no way you can get out of here. With what money? You deserve to be in here after you vandalized my place." Larxene smirked, "But, I should thank you because now I can remodel my house using yours and Sora's trust fund that your parents left for you."

Roxas widened his eyes. "What? Mom and Dad left us money?..." He whispered in a surprised tone. How come Roxas never knew this? What else was Larxene keeping from him? This was new information.

"Yes. How do you think I buy all the stuff I have?"

Suddenly everything clicked to Roxas, recalling the past. All the times he- NO... His eyes started to get watery, "You fucking asshole! We had the money to go to the hospital! We could have prevented Sora's disease! But you did nothing but watched him suffer! I'm going to lose the only family member I have, all because you didn't want to spend the money that belonged to us!" Roxas exclaimed, yelling and screaming. He was so furious. Everything was her fault.

Sora's future death could have been prevented.

For the first time, Larxene didn't respond and watched Roxas gripping onto the cell's bars. She could see full hatred in Roxas' eyes as he glared at her deadly, and for a split second she saw a glimpse of her decease step-sister in him.

"I'm going to tell the police that you kicked us out of the house and that you're our guardian! You'll be arrested as well for kicking out minors in the streets. That's child abandonment," Roxas countered; if he goes down then he's taking Larxene down with him. "Either dropped the charges and I won't say a word about this, or you'll end up in jail." Roxas coldly spat, threatening her. He wasn't going down without a fight.

Larxene came back to reality, "I'm impressed. You're not stupid as I thought you were." She wasn't worried about the threat, more like she didn't care. "Go for it, tell them then." She was glad that that their last names didn't match, otherwise, the cops would have question Larxene earlier.

Roxas was flabbergasted and confused. Was she bluffing?

"I should warn you though," she walked closer to Roxas, "that once they know that you have no parents or a guardian, they'll separated you and Sora. Both of you will go into foster families, well, mostly Sora since you're almost an adult. And if they do that you'll never see him again." Larxene whispered the last part to Roxas, giving him a warning of what could happen... if she goes to jail.

Never see him again... Roxas was speechless, his mind was being filled with thoughts of Sora being forced apart from him. He never thought of the consequences if Larxene was to be arrested; he and Sora wouldn't be together.

"Which is sad because Sora only has a few months to live anyway?" Larxene quickly backed away when Roxas tried to grab her, he shook the bars in anger. "Is that what you really want to do, Roxas? Leave your brother behind?"

She was fucking right. Roxas couldn't do anything, he couldn't. He had no money or no one to bail him out, and he certainly wasn't going to tell the cops anything now. He would lose Sora. Larxene wins...

Roxas slid down on his knees in defeat. Larxene had nothing else to say so she began to walk away, not even bothering to say bye.

"I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL! FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE TO ME AND SORA!" Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs and broke down into tears. Sobbing that his brother was going to die in vain and it was Larxene's fault, she could have saved Sora.

Everything could have been avoided. Everything...

* * *

**Author's Notes... **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I feel like this story is going nowhere now? What do you guys think? I have the ending for this story but the middle part is somewhat blank... Please let me know if its alright. Anyways, there you have it! Xion finally appears! Sadly, Roxas knows the truth about what Larxene did. I started to feel sad because when I reread it, it hurt me. This was a little emotional that I actually imagined it.

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations, if I hadn't already thought of the idea though.

**Read and Review Please!... **I'll go faster, try


End file.
